Resolution
by DarkHanami
Summary: Pharaoh Atemu had assumed that his parting to the Afterlife meant everything was in order. The world and his friends had no more need of him. That was until Seto Kaiba proved him wrong. Now, fully resurrected, Atemu is left with his rival for company and a lot of dwelling to mull over. Perhaps this was his second chance to live without Destiny pulling Her strings.
1. Crashing Down

After the scandal that lead to his brief resurrection, Pharaoh Atemu was not the least bit surprised to see Seto Kaiba stroll through the doors of his palace, the resting place of his afterlife. He stood slowly, greeting his long time rival with a playful smirk. A part of him worried over his rival to go through great lengths to get here, but he knew nothing more would ruffle Kaiba's feathers than taunting him.

A part of him also silently anticipated to experience this face off.

Perhaps it was unfair with choosing Yugi for his Ceremonial Duel. However, Yugi was his other half. His partner. The apple in his eye. He had assumed once the Ceremonial Duel was over, his fate among the living was closed. The pharaoh never counted on one little detail.

Seto Kaiba had no means to give up.

Pharaoh Atemu had no idea what to call this, other than an unhealthy obsession. But even he couldn't deny a good duel if it meant to heal whatever wounds Kaiba needed to seal. After all, risking death just by coming here meant nothing would stand in his way.

"Pharaoh," Kaiba's voice was a little deeper from the short time since the Ceremonial Duel, echoed through the court. Atemu stood his ground, though found himself shivering at the greeting.

Kaiba had never called him that. He knew of Kaiba referring to him as such after the Ceremonial Duel, but actually hearing it in his presence had him reeling. It made him realize that, for a long time, he had hoped Kaiba would come around and address him as his own person, not as Yugi. Only out of stubbornness did he refuse, even after their team up against Dartz.

Perhaps Kaiba wasn't the only one who felt a hidden unfinished business to address. Although Kaiba is the only one of the two to pursue. For the first time in his rival's presence, Atemu felt a sense of guilt.

_I am the one who did this to him._

"Kaiba," Atemu paused, noticing his voice beginning to fail him. What was wrong with him? In all the times they faced off, he was never afraid. Never bowed down. Always ready to face any challenge Kaiba sent his way. He often thought of them as tedious, when Kaiba refused to see the bigger danger than winning back his pride. Yet despite his own thoughts, in the end their dance to outwit each other was a thrill.

Then a realization hit him. Kaiba's eyes. In the past, they were a dark blue with a hue of life in them. Always burning with the fires of life, stirred by his pride and unwillingness to crumble before him. Now, that light was gone. Kaiba's eyes had darkened naturally without the light of life in them. This was more than winning, more than pride.

_This is different. __While Yugi showed us that he can stand on his own without me, Kaiba __on the other hand..._

Pharaoh Atemu felt torn. Then again, how was he to know? He still didn't fully understand what was going through his rival's mind. Kaiba was a puzzle he could easily piece together in a duel, yet outside the arena his picture of him was always everchanging. Actions and facts sprang up and would change his views of Kaiba, but he was never given the full picture. He had to paint and fill in the gaps himself and trust he was correct.

Seeing those eyes shattered his views, leaving him with a blank canvas with barely any understanding of the man who stood before him. Kaiba has changed drastically, and not in the positive way as Yugi and his friends have grown. Whereas they have blossomed, Kaiba had reversed, withering to almost nothing but one strand he clung onto desperately.

_I have become his sole reason to live._

Unnatural and unhealthy obsession indeed.

"Shall we skip the formalities and get on with this duel?" Atemu offered, hoping his voice didn't give away his growing anxiety. "I fear, the longer you remain here, the less you'll be able to go back."

"It matters not whether I return. I accepted the possibility a long time ago. Now," Kaiba activated his revolutionized duel disk. "Are you ready?"

For the first time Atemu was afraid. Not of losing to his rival, but being partially responsible for his rival's death. Despite their differences and many arguments, he had always held Kaiba to a level of respect. He always viewed Kaiba as his equal, and one of very few who could keep him on his toes.

"Always." Despite his concern, Atemu put on his best game face.

After all, he will give Kaiba what he wanted. A duel between them with no holding back. He will give his all into this one dance. Thus, the duel commenced.

Throughout, everything was the same as every other duel between them. However at some point, Atemu began to lose focus. Kaiba's complete disregard for his own life fueled his temper. And for the first time Kaiba riled a side of him he had always considered caged and tamed. This only spurred Kaiba on, undeterred for awakening a side he had always seen in the pharaoh.

The duel took a turn of near explosion as they clashed.

And, in the end, Atemu watched as his life points dwindled to zero. His shock had him motionless, mind sluggish as he processed. Atemu accepted defeat when it was won fairly, which was few. For the first time it was by Kaiba's hand that dealt the finishing blow. He could do nothing but stare, dazed and confused.

He had given his all, just as he had with Yugi. Even prayed to have his message across plain and clear that he will not be the cause of Kaiba's demise. But in the end, Kaiba had the upper hand. As the pharaoh processed he realized that Kaiba played him for a fool.

_This is exactly why he did this. He knew. _

Not only did Kaiba earn newfound respect from Atemu, but a sense of precaution. Nothing will stand in this man's way of getting what he wants. Not even death.

As it finally processed, Atemu found himself aghast. Kaiba's body was barely nothing but a face, hands and bits of his feet. The shape was still there, however color had eroded into blue nothingness, the sign that he not only did not belong here, but was rapidly disappearing from existence. Pharaoh didn't know what this entirely meant, only that the result was not good in Kaiba's favor.

"Seto," His voice choked, not fully believing his eyes.

"He will never return." A familiar voice spoke with dread beside him. Atemu turned to see his father. Violet red eyes blinked, this can't be happening.

"Father...?" He couldn't find the courage to finish his question.

"After he has disappeared, his very existence will vanish. Even memories of those who knew him will perish with him."

_No! I refuse to allow this!_

Atemu was ready to move and take action, when his father spoke once more.

"My son, if you go to him, you will never come back." Sorrow filled his voice, yet his father wasn't interfering. He was merely informing him of the consequences of his actions.

_If Kaiba risked death for this, then I must take this consequence to save him._

"I am fully aware." Atemu had concluded as much already. Without glancing behind him the young pharaoh ran to Kaiba's side.

"Seto!" His voice was in a panic, not caring he had slipped to first name basis. His rival was kneeling, finally showing the pain he had been enduring this whole time. Blue eyes stared at him, dully. Panic rose higher within him, for during the duel the light of life returned to them. Now they were worse than before.

"You will risk everything for me?" His voice was hoarse, evidently he heard the whole conversation from afar.

"You and I both know I cannot allow a soul to suffer. And, I value and respect you." Atemu meant every word. For the briefest of seconds, the fire burned in those deep blues.

Something stirred within Atemu. He didn't allow it to process, for time was not on their side. He had an idea, and he hoped it will work. No, it _had_ to. This was his only chance to make an attempt to save Kaiba. He didn't have the means to attempt trial and error.

He threw his arms around broad shoulders as the Sennen Puzzle glowed. The eye activated the magic that brought him briefly from his resting place. Together Atemu and Kaiba were engulfed in a golden light. It was warm and, despite their fear, reassuring. Then the gravity of their descend hit full force. Atemu closed his eyes as he tightened his hold on Kaiba. He will ensure at everything that they will return safely. Atemu felt an arm around him in return, and he was relieved that Kaiba wasn't taking his sacrifice for granted.

It was mere seconds, although the experience felt like it went on forever. Then suddenly, they were in the space pod. Atemu was in Kaiba's lap, arms still holding onto his rival. He felt the heavy weight of life breathed into him, and suddenly he didn't have anymore energy. He could faintly feel a heartbeat in the broad chest against his own. Atemu felt nothing but relief.

_He's alive. I have succeeded._

"Seto? Seto! Can you hear me? Big brother?" Mokuba's voice from the monitor echoed.

Atemu didn't have the strength to open his eyes to answer. He hoped Mokuba had a video feed. Although Kaiba was alive, he needed attention. Apparently he did, too, although he cared not for his well being. Evidently his hopes were true.

"What? Pharaoh? Guys! Hey! Can you hear me?" The younger Kaiba began to panic. Atemu could hear him bark orders at the staff. A younger Kaiba indeed.

"Hold on guys! We're getting you down!" Mokuba assured, returning his attention to them.

_Praise the Gods__._

Once more they were descending. Although this one was just as urgent, it didn't have Atemu reeling and dizzy. The pharaoh was almost lulled into a deep slumber from the humming of the machines. Then he felt a sudden jerk, and for a brief moment he almost could open his eyes. His vision was blurry and everything was too bright. It made him nauseated.

Atemu didn't bother to resist closing his eyes again. Seconds later the pod opened, Mokuba and a few of the employees were checking them over. Atemu, relieved to know that they were safe, allowed himself to finally succumb to a dreamless slumber.


	2. Hesitation

Mokuba had wished against all hope for his brother's safe return. His wish was granted. And, in addition, the pharaoh had returned as well. Mokuba didn't understand what this meant. He could only conclude that Atemu was the reason why his brother returned safely at all.

He wondered if he should contact Yugi. Mokuba considered for a few days. He was sure that Yugi would have sensed the pharaoh's return. After all, who wouldn't after spending so much time sharing mind and body with him? But, either Yugi didn't sense his return, or he kept his distance to allow Atemu to search for him on his own.

Mokuba suspected the latter. Out of that group, Yugi always had the sense to remain respectful towards everyone unless proven an enemy. He had also grown a bit more sensible. And to be honest, Mokuba was grateful. He wouldn't know how to proceed if Yugi showed up while the pharaoh was still in recovery.

_I wish they would wake up already._

The younger Kaiba was keeping their return and their condition under wraps. He was still running the company as if nothing was amiss. Thus far, nothing has become a problem. But, if previous experiences were anything to go by, something eventually always happens.

As of now both his brother and Atemu were stable. They were merely resting after a harrowing experience such as near death. Mokuba was usually patient, but not when it came to his brother. By day three, he was more than anxious.

"I wish they woke up so I can get answers already." Mokuba sighed as he sat in his office desk. Even though he was running Kaiba Corp, he refused to take occupation in his brother's office. It didn't feel right to do so when Seto was still alive and kicking. So he settled for his own office.

He had checked the details of Seto's duel disk. It had recorded the last duel, so he already knew that his brother had won. Mokuba was amazed, to say the least. But, as he feared, his brother must have run out of time to return on his own, or something else transpired that forced the pharaoh to resort to drastic measures of bringing his brother back. Either way, Mokuba was eternally grateful.

_He was the closest Seto could call a friend._

However, the fact the pharaoh didn't return to the Afterlife meant he couldn't go back. He had sacrificed his right to rest peacefully for Seto. Mokuba felt a twinge of guilt and a bit of anger towards his brother.

Anyone should have the right to rest in the Afterlife and remain there. Especially after sacrificing so much for the world a thousand times over. And his brother selfishly took it away from Atemu.

_Then again, big brother hasn't been the same since the Ceremonial Duel, hasn't he?_

At first, Mokuba thought it was a phase. Then as time went on he realized too late that it wasn't. By then no words from him could change his brother's mind. So instead of fighting him, Mokuba gave Seto his full support, despite his doubts and ever growing fears. Once Seto Kaiba has set his mind on a goal, there was no stopping him. Not even his own little brother, one of few he ever considered to listen to.

Even so, his brother succeeded. Much to Mokuba's amazement, Seto did it. And to his ever growing relief came back alive.

However, what was to become of the pharaoh?

Mokuba can think of several reactions he will have once he woke up. One, Atemu would resent Seto. He found this unlikely, but it was still a possibility he could not rule out. Two, the pharaoh would accept his second chance and return to Yugi's side. Mokuba found this chance a low one, too. Yugi has shown he was fine on his own. He didn't believe Atemu would want to burden himself to Yugi now that it was his turn to be lost about what to do with life.

Three, the pharaoh will be in a state of limbo and would not want to intrude on the Kaiba family. That is, unless Mokuba made an offer Atemu could not refuse. Maybe if he gave him some semblance of being helpful, and not a burden, as he searched within himself to better understand what he wanted out of this second chance, then he will stay.

This was the best outcome Mokuba was relying on. He only wished they would wake up so he can set his plan into motion. After all, it was clear his brother needed the pharaoh. Perhaps stringing them together will help both of them move on. In fact, Mokuba was counting on this outcome. He had a plan aligned already, he couldn't set it in motion until the pair woke up.

As the morning slowly transformed into the afternoon, Mokuba finally got his wish. He got the call and immediately he dropped the meeting he was in and bolted. First, he went to his brother's room.

xXx

Atemu slowly opened his eyes. Everything was white and blaring. He blinked several times before he could focus. He was in a room. Presumably a hospital or private room of Kaiba Corp. As he slowly sat up, he turned to see the younger Kaiba at his door.

_I'm at Kaiba Corp? _

It took him a moment to consider he didn't technically exist, so a hospital would raise unwanted attention. He had a close appearance to the famed King of Games, a title that he once crowned. Now that fell onto Yugi's tiny shoulders.

"Mokuba," He greeted unsure of how to inquire about the elder brother.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He woke up just before you did. I came here soon as I knew big brother was back to his old self." Apparently Mokuba was quite an observer.

Relief flooded through the pharaoh. Hw knew he had succeeded, but it was good to hear confirmation. Then his relief was replaced with a sense of dread.

_What do I do now?_

"I already got you a change of clothes. They're on the table next to you. When you're done, we'll be waiting at Seto's room down the hall. It's the last one on the left." And with that Mokuba turned and left.

Atemu watched, confused. He was grateful for what Mokuba had done, but what did it mean? He sensed the younger Kaiba had an offer for him. And possibly already recruited his brother into the plan. Might as well see what they had in store for him.

He slowly stood, finding his legs a bit wobbly. But without much trouble Atemu was stable. He inspected the clothes laid out. Minus the jacket he used as a makeshift cape, it was the same as his usual attire in modern age. Next to the clothes sat the Sennen Puzzle, glinting softly in the sunlight.

_What am I to do with it? I took it to the Afterlife, ensuring no one else uses it ever again._

Perhaps he would find an answer later. For now, he had more pressing matters to attend to. In a swift daze Atemu changed out of his Ancient Egyptian clothes and into more suitable set for the time period. In a silent admission to himself, Atemu preferred them. The shirt and pants fit like a second skin, and allowed for better sense of freedom of movement.

Once changed, Atemu removed the gold jewelry. It didn't feel right mixing the time periods. He did, however, place the Sennen Puzzle around his neck in it's rightful place. While he had no idea what to do with it, he wasn't allowing it out of his sight if he could help it. Satisfied, Atemu made his way down the hall.

He entered the last room on the left. He realized he should have knocked, but with how Mokuba was on friendly terms he rested his anxiety that it wouldn't matter. He walked in to see Mokuba stuffing his face full of hamburger, and Seto barely touching his plate.

Blue eyes met his, and suddenly Atemu felt apprehensive.

They were still dull. Although, upon seeing him, the faintest hint of flame spurred into life. Progress was progress, in the pharaoh's opinion.

"So," Atemu spoke, then hesitated. The unspoken question hung in the air.

"Well, that's up to you." Mokuba said after he gulped a mouthful of food. "You can go back to Yugi, or you can stay with us. I've already got a job and housing arrangements lined up for you. Already got the clear from Seto. It's up to you if you want to take the offer."

Atemu studied the brothers closely. Mokuba had grown since he last saw him. He was becoming quite the businessman already, and as he should be as the sole heir to Kaiba Corp. However, it was odd of the elder brother remaining silent. As CEO, Seto Kaiba always held a sense of presence around anyone and everyone that he was above you in social standing and had no problem flaunting it.

_Is he feeling guilty for my inability to return?_

It was the best guess the pharaoh could come up with. This was new, if his assumption was correct. Seto Kaiba, feeling horrible about the consequences of his actions? If Atemu was told of this years before, he would have laughed at the idea. This was no laughing matter now. However, it showed that maybe, just maybe, Kaiba was finally changing. And in a healthy manner, when compared to before.

Atemu thought of Yugi for a moment. As much as he wanted nothing more than to see him, he knew he couldn't. At least, not for now. He knew he would be welcomed with open arms in the Mutou house. However, if there was one thing Atemu hated, it was feeling like a burden.

Yes, he could help out with the shop. He could have a family with them. Yet he wouldn't have a sense of being needed there. It would remove the security of Yugi standing on his own feet. Undo the trials Yugi endured to prove he can face the world unflinchingly. He couldn't do that to him.

_Besides, there is a connection between Kaiba and myself now. I want to see where this leads._

"I'll stay. After all, it's clear that in some ways we need each other." At his words, he recognized relief flash through Seto's mask. His broad shoulders relaxed, and now the ember was now a small flame in those eyes.

_He was scared of rejection? _

Atemu was puzzled. Besides Yugi, he had assumed that Kaiba would know him better. The pharaoh always stuck by those that needed him most, even if it meant someone who used to be an enemy. If he had the means to help someone in need then he accepted the weight of responsibility without seeking anything in return. It was within his nature.

"Great! We can discuss details later. For now, you hungry? I didn't know what you liked, so I got another hamburger. If you want something else, I can order it for you." Mokuba grinned, offering the second burger.

Atemu smiled. He recalled how Yugi always loved these. He had rather grown fond of the food as well, even if he sometimes questioned it's health benefits. However, he didn't mind enjoying them anyhow.

"This is fine. I rather like these." He was grateful for the gesture as he accepted the warm burger. He didn't know they had a shared interest. Atemu felt a little more at ease learning more details of both brothers.

As they ate, Mokuba did most of the talking. He was skilled at filling up the awkward silence and making everyone involved relax. Atemu found himself smiling and even laughed at some of the stories Mokuba told. From the corner of his eye, he swore he would catch a glint of interest from Seto. However, the elder Kaiba remained mostly silent, keeping his thoughts to himself.

_He needs time to adjust. I am patient in general. Besides, there is no rush._

Atemu felt his concerns over Kaiba dwindle. He had briefly wondered if his sacrifice would be in vain. However, he had no reason to be worried in the first place. Seto was going out of his way to make this right. Or at least, showing his gratitude and effort that he was responsible for Atemu's permanent return. And, thus far, Seto was in need of him as his only friend.

It was a second chance for them to close the gap Atemu had attempted years before but gave up. He felt a little bad about not pushing harder. But past was in the past. They had another chance. Atemu wasn't going to pass this up.

"Thank you, Atemu. For understanding." Mokuba said when they finished eating, the atmosphere turning back to serious. "It means a lot to us that you're accepting our offer."

"No problem. I wouldn't pass it up for anything else." He meant his words.

"Hmph. As if he would have other options in the first place." Seto spoke, his usual tone returned.

Mokuba and Atemu stared, processing. The CEO grew nervous under their scrutiny. It was one thing to face his little brother's judgment, but both Mokuba and Atemu was another experience entirely.

"What?" He almost snapped.

Atemu smirked, while the younger Kaiba laughed.

"It's good to see you back to your old self, Seto." The pharaoh remarked, surprising everyone and even himself for openly referring the other on first name basis out in the open.

_Too soon?_ Atemu panicked in his head.

"Humph." The elder Kaiba grunted softly as Mokuba laughed again.

The pharaoh relaxed, sensing that they didn't mind at all. So far, this was a good start at his new chance at life in the modern world. Atemu was now looking forward to his future.


	3. Adjustment

Atemu spent the week getting used to his new life. The Kaiba brothers had set up a condo for him not too far from Kaiba Corp tower. He had a guess it was top of the line for Japan, considering it came already furnished and everything was high end quality. The pharaoh was even given his own phone and laptop.

Computers, he had grown accustomed to. Phones on the other hand, Mokuba had to show him the basics. Atemu was rather embarrassed, but the younger Kaiba didn't mind. He found it quite endearing actually. After a quick lesson Atemu had the basics down, then on spare time he would find himself exploring more of what the device could offer.

His job at Kaiba Corp was easy enough. He was to help manage public relations between the company and the world. Apparently, Kaiba Corp has been under recent fire. Nothing the company can't recover from, but the scrutiny from the eyes of the world was ever present. Kaiba's public tournament to promote the newly developed dueling technology had caused quite the stir.

To Seto Kaiba, it was the publicity that he had wanted. However, he didn't quite take into account of the amount of complaints and concerns in the aftermath. And so the CEO was treading on thin ice as the date to release the duel disks drew near. The amount of subscriptions for early purchases were high, but have drastically decreased after the promoted tournament.

"What about hosting another tournament? And, for those participating, if they have not signed up to buy one they're given a disk for free?" Atemu suggested after reading over the paperwork.

"I had thought of a tournament, but not of that option." Seto admitted, taking a moment to consider.

"We have to think of something to draw the attention of duelists. Maybe another world cup?" Atemu knew that the prospect would better their chances, especially if the participants were given a duel disk as a personal gift from Kaiba Corp.

"And what, have Yugi sit idly by again to defend his title?" The CEO narrowed his eyes. In his mind, he had no want or need to have Yugi Mutou around. He had finally achieved his goal.

"If he so wishes. But, should he refuse then we can come up with another plan of a future tournament, placing the ten best of the best against each other, including the winner of this one against Yugi. And he wouldn't have to sit by for that one." Atemu knew how his partner thought. Yugi would rather participate on equal ground and enjoy every minute of it, than sit by and wait for the final showdown.

It didn't take long for the Kaiba brothers to consider. The CEO nodded, rather quite liking the prospect better and better.

"Then we can start a tournament without him. We're going to set up the line for the next generation of duelists." Seto stated with a cold smirk. Atemu felt a shiver run through him.

What kind of effect was this man having over him? Atemu had watched over his friends from the Afterlife. Even Kaiba. But he had never noticed how much Seto Kaiba had changed from the rival he used to know. As Mokuba went over details with Roland, the elder Kaiba turned to him.

"Do you plan to participate?" Seto was genuinely curious.

"I honestly have no idea. If I were to, it would cause a stir, wouldn't it?" After all, he was close enough to Yugi in appearance, but it was clear his origins weren't from Japan. "But, that wouldn't be fair for the rest of the participants."

"Not if you don't use Dark Magician. Or any variant of that card." Seto suggested wryly.

Atemu stared, and found himself chuckling. So the man wanted to see him out of his element? Maybe he could make an opportunity to work on a new deck and strategy. There was a few other reasons why he was hesitant, though.

"If I were to participate in a world cup, then I would have to be coming from out of country. Which will most likely be be Egypt. However, it would seem prudent that an unknown duelist working under Kaiba Corp is participating, wouldn't it?" The pharaoh pointed out. "There is also the slight problem I don't technically exist. I would be the only one without any titles to back up my credit for participating."

"I'm already working on your legal paperwork. Just leave that part to me. As for your credentials, I was thinking more along the lines that this tournament can be signed up by anyone, champion or not."

"So more along the lines of your city tournament but with the world cup flair." Clever. It would give rise to new generation indeed. Especially if this was the build up for the grander championships. "If we do that, how are we going to accept those that haven't been discovered yet?"

"I have an idea! We can do a drawing. We recruit ten champions from around the world. Then ten lucky people are selected in a drawing! We select by random of those who signed up." Mokuba piped up.

"That's twenty free duel disks. I know these aren't being sold cheaply." Atemu knew that the company can cover the freebies, but that seemed a bit much.

"It can't be helped. It will be a gift from Kaiba Corp. If we give only half the participants free duel disks, then it will sour the mood of the tournament. Besides, with the drawing in conclusion and you do participate, your face will draw even more attention."

The pharaoh thought to himself. Seto was counting on him to take a stand. But he wasn't pushing it on him. Atemu still had the choice to say yes or no. In actuality, it wouldn't matter if he participated or not. The tournament will be grand with or without him, and Kaiba Corp will prosper. Then something crossed his mind.

"Would this mean you're participating?" He asked aloud.

"Not for this one. This is just a line up for the grand finale." It would certainly be less intimidating for the underdogs that have yet to have their chance.

"Do I have time to think this over?" Atemu needed to consider on his own.

"I'll give you until the end of the week when the drawing is closing to an end." Kaiba was already anxious to make the announcement. In fact, as the two spoke Mokuba and Roland had already made arrangements for the first announcement on the news later tonight.

Atemu felt the growing sense that if he didn't give an answer, then Seto will certainly place his name on the roster. It wouldn't surprise him in the least.

xXx

For a few days, Atemu was stumped. The pharaoh was rather excited in the idea of facing off with new duelists. However, a part of him had the nagging feeling that something will go awry. Trouble always followed him.

_It's not my fault the world throws the villains at me._

Either they sought him out, or he happened to be in the wrong place wrong time. Most of the time they sought him out. However, he had been laid to rest. The world wouldn't rely on him. Or, at least, it shouldn't. Atemu made his choice. So, therefore, by all accounts, he wouldn't have to step up for the responsibility, right?

Atemu was unsure. His thoughts plagued him in circles. He wasn't even sure if he wanted dueling to be the center of his world again in his second chance of living. He still found it thrilling, Kaiba had seen to that in their duel in the Afterlife.

He then thought of Yugi.

Maybe it was time he had the chance to grow himself. Was that Seto's reasoning for going so far out of his way to ensure nothing would stand in the pharaoh's way, if he were to participate? He had suggested that he made a deck without Dark Magician or any cards of relation. It was a challenge for him to come up with a deck that was entirely his own, yet new at the same time.

Seto Kaiba was testing him.

Testing if he can be a new version of himself without his past as pharaoh and King of Games influencing him. After all, he had pushed so far as to rile the darker side of Atemu during their duel in the Afterlife. Reflecting on it now, Atemu sensed that was part of Kaiba's obsession. He wanted the pharaoh to reveal every part of himself in a duel, even the parts he kept hidden and locked away.

He didn't have to wonder why.

Their first duel together was answer enough. In the aftermath, Atemu had wiped away the greed that held onto Kaiba's heart in a darkness that would have otherwise consumed him. He saw in Kaiba a heart of gold, and he wanted to give the CEO a chance to show the world. The result is the man that stood today. In a lot of ways Kaiba has matured.

Atemu wasn't sure what to think of this conclusion. And, as the week drew to a close, he had yet to come to a decision. The day before he was supposed to give an answer, he woke up anxious and tired. In fact, he was running late to check in at the office.

He had yet been given his own, and since he was to go over all plans for the tournament and it's publicity running smooth, which was going splendidly after Kaiba's announcement, he would be spending a lot of time in the head office anyhow. Atemu should have checked his phone before he came, but he was too busy arriving at least more decently despite being a bit late.

As he neared the office Mokuba ran into him.

"There you are! I've been trying to get a hold of you!" The vice president was out of breath and appeared to have been anxious with the elevator button. Atemu had just exited to the top floor.

"What's happening?" He knew something was off.

"It's Yugi - " Atemu didn't have to hear more. He raced to the office at the end of the hallway. Mokuba trailed behind, barely keeping up. Already the pharaoh can hear the yelling.

"I know he's here among us! You're the only one who can answer for that. Now where is he?"

"I told you already, if he wants to get a hold of you on his own then he will!" Kaiba's voice roared.

Immediately Atemu felt guilt rush through him. He had thought of contacting Yugi a couple of times during the week, but had been too busy adjusting to his new life. And his indecision with the tournament had him all turned around. If he had taken the time to make one phone call then this would have been avoided altogether.

"I've been patient for long enough! I have every right to know what happened, Kaiba." Yugi accused.

Atemu entered just as Kaiba slammed a fist on his desk. Apparently he had been having a cup of coffee, and the cup was in his hand at the time he slammed it down. The shattering echoed throughout the office and for a moment no one could move. Atemu noticed blood weeping from the tight fist, and he was the first to come to his senses.

"That is enough!" He yelled at the top his lungs, drawing attention from Yugi and Kaiba. "I refuse to be argued over like a Sennen item!"

His choice of words made them both flinch. They didn't know how to respond to that. Atemu didn't care, as he passed Yugi to grab the nearest cloth to address and stop the bleeding of Kaiba's hand he made a point not to look at his partner. He knew it was harsh. But he was driving home that he was rather concerned over the wound. Although he was grateful Kaiba hadn't thrown the cup.

"Pharaoh..." Yugi was at a loss at the sight before him.

"I got this from here." Mokuba offered to take over caring for his brother. "You two can talk in my office."

Atemu watched Seto for any indication. Of what, he didn't know. The CEO had his well guarded mask on. But for a brief second those eyes stared at him, and Atemu felt dizzy. The flame of life had returned full force. The anger wasn't towards him, although Atemu still felt partially responsible. The fury Seto had showed eased upon seeing him, though. And for a split second the pharaoh recognised gratitude and something else as Kaiba studied him.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Seto assured when Atemu didn't move.

"Right." Atemu found his legs heavy, but to his astonishment he didn't make an embarrassment of himself in front of them as he lead Yugi to the hallway. He paused at the door to look back.

"I made up my mind. I'll participate in the tournament." Something about those eyes had him. It was a growing weakness. One he hoped Kaiba wouldn't use to his advantage.

With the image of Seto's smirk he left with Yugi down the hall.


	4. Tension

"So what was that about?" Yugi asked when they were safely out of earshot.

"What was what about?" Atemu was in a daze.

"You went straight to Kaiba to attend to his hand. Just... How close are you with him?"

The pharaoh almost smacked himself. He could sense his partner's apprehension towards Seto, but he had a solid reason why considering recent events. They entered Mokuba's office, his name plate made on the door made it clear whose office this was.

"Close enough I can refer to him as Seto." Atemu admitted, although he noted Yugi's distaste in his face. His partner tried to hide it, but the pharaoh had seen it anyways. "What's wrong, aibou?"

"I... I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. How did you come back? In your own body? And what did Kaiba actually do? And," Yugi paused to breathe in. "Why didn't you contact me?"

Atemu was seriously regretting not to have made that call earlier this week. He hated seeing his partner anxious and hurt. And, in his neglect to check on his partner, he had caught Seto in the crossfire. Both brothers technically.

"Seto managed to reach the Afterlife, alive, and dueled me. He won, but at the cost of being almost completely erased from existence." Atemu let that sink in, and it was enough for Yugi to guess.

"So you helped him make it back. But you couldn't return to the Afterlife?" Yugi tensed, his voice dipping in anger.

"You know me, aibou. If he disappeared, then his existence would have been erased, including the memories of him. No one would have remembered. That's a fate worse than Thief King's punishment." Atemu reasoned.

"I guess I can't be angry at him, then." Yugi sighed dejectedly. "But that doesn't mean I will forgive him. At least, not yet."

"Aibou," Atemu began, but his partner cut him off.

"No! After everything you've done for this world and you finally got to be laid to rest, that was ripped away! That's unfair and selfish. All of that for one duel?" Yugi shook his head.

The pharaoh stared, confused. He was surprised to see his partner taking this more personally than he did over the matter. He supposed he should be angry, too, however he couldn't find it within himself to feel anything but sympathy. How was he to explain Kaiba's only thread of existence was because of him? If he openly admitted Seto had an obsession, it would place him in a bad light with Yugi.

_Why am I so concerned about keeping a balance between these two?_

Atemu was at a loss of what to do. Then an observation came to mind.

"When someone wishes to have had the chance to express their friendship, when their only friend went away, what would you do?"

"Well... I would want to see that friend." Yugi was confused.

"That was his logic. At least, the basics of his reasoning." Atemu could see the gears working in his partner's head.

"... Okay, fine. I see your point." Yugi was close to pouting. Atemu smiled, and he couldn't help himself but run a hand through his partner's hair. That earned the pout he had wanted.

"Seto isn't all that bad considering. I have a job and a place of my own as the beginning of my compensation. I'm sorry I didn't call you, I've been busy with work and preparing for this tournament with them." Atemu was grateful to see Yugi finally understand, at least enough to not hold a serious grudge.

"Care to explain why you're participating in it? Wouldn't it be risky? You are a trouble magnet." Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"I figured it will be fun. Seto challenged me to make a deck without Dark Magician or any relation to him." Atemu admitted this much, refusing to mention his boss's eyes.

"There's something more to that. I can sense it. You're leaving a detail out." Yugi caught on quickly.

"And if I wish to keep this to myself?" Atemu teased. To be honest, he didn't even know how to explain it. And he knew Yugi would think something was wrong with his brain from the resurrection if he even tried. The last he wanted was his partner worrying over him.

"Hmph. I guess I can't fault you for keeping some secrets. We don't exactly share a body anymore. Which, how is it you have your own again?"

"I have no idea." Atemu hadn't the faintest clue. "It's one of those mysteries I'm taking it as I go and not bother to question it."

"Guess that makes both of us. At any rate, I'm glad you're okay. I was getting worried when I didn't hear from you. I sensed your return and I waited until I couldn't stand it anymore." Yugi smiled, and Atemu found himself mirroring his partner.

"Thanks, Aibou."

xXx

Atemu had given his phone number to Yugi. His partner had promised to pass it out to their friends as well, explaining he hadn't told any of them yet. The pharaoh had a sinking feeling that later his phone will be bombarded with messages from everyone. He made sure to express to Yugi that it wasn't fair he withheld his knowledge of the pharaoh's return, to which Yugi quickly apologized and will for sure apologise to the others.

When he returned to the office, Atemu was surprised to be handed over a somewhat heavy folder. Seto handed it to him silently as he typed away, never missing a beat. The pharaoh accepted it, confused.

"What's this?" He was rarely given physical paperwork, as everything was done digitally. So the thickness of the file was a bit surprising to him.

"Every legal document that is needed to prove your existence."

Atemu opened the file, curious. Everything was legal and officially stamped. A part of him was amazed that Kaiba would go this far for him. Then again, he was to participate in a tournament hosted by none other than Kaiba Corp. Everything must run smoothly, without any reason for the company to be under even more scrutiny.

"I imagine you already have a plan set up for me to blend in with the other contestants?" He knew that most will be arriving by plane, then picked up by Kaiba Corp vehicles and driven to one of the high end hotels in Kaiba Land to await for the start of the tournament.

"To ensure you're a complete accident, I have already recruited the Ishtars, as much as I wish not to approach them. However, they know you well enough to help you should any situations arise where I can't be close by." Seto paused to check the clock. "They agreed to come by first plane. They should be here tomorrow morning."

"When did you contact them?" Atemu was surprised. At least they weren't throwing him under the bus with the public eye. Him being nervous about facing their questions about his appearance had been part of the reason why he hesitated in his decision.

"Right after you confirmed that you will be participating." Mokuba said as a matter of factly, bringing his brother a fresh cup of coffee.

"You two work fast." The pharaoh admired. Honestly, he wondered whether he was needed half the time around the office the way the Kaiba brothers worked in perfect sync with each other. Then again, he was the one who came up with a good amount of details going into this tournament.

"Tonight will be the announcement of the drawing. Tomorrow I expect you to be up early. Roland will ensure your trip to the airport won't attract attention. You are to act as if you came with the Ishtars." Kaiba hadn't forgotten the little detail of Atemu running a bit late this morning, then.

"Right. Should I hand over my key card for good measure?" His office card allowed him full access to all rooms and floors of Kaiba Tower. He even had full access to most buildings within Kaiba Land.

"Actually, good idea. If anyone goes snooping around, that will raise unwanted questions." Mokuba accepted the offered key card.

"If a situation arise, inform one of the staff. They will inform us immediately to handle the situation." Seto advised, keeping in mind how the pharaoh was a trouble magnet.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Atemu was now having doubts. Or was it his nerves getting to him?

Blue eyes studied him, and the pharaoh felt his legs weaken. Stubbornly he held his ground, not willing to reveal to his own boss of his weakness.

"Mokuba, go get us some lunch." Too late, Seto had already caught scent of something was wrong.

"Okay? Sure thing." Although confused, the younger Kaiba didn't argue. He left, closing the door behind him.

"What's on your mind." It wasn't a question, rather a demand.

"I... I don't know." Atemu was at a loss for words. "I feel a bit overwhelmed I guess."

"If you wish to withdraw, it's not too late now." Seto offered, sincerity in his voice. Atemu studied him, conflicted.

"... I'll be fine. It's not the tournament that's gotten me rattled." He admitted that much.

"Then what is it?" For once there wasn't a hint of impatience or irritation in the CEO's voice. It took the pharaoh a few seconds to realize that Seto was making an effort for him. And he was the one shutting him out.

_My, the tables have turned._

"It's embarrassing." Atemu felt his cheeks heat a little, and he prayed that it wasn't noticeable.

"You? Embarrassed?" Seto chuckled, almost sneering. He leaned back in his chair, as if relaxing. Was he expecting something else that wasn't so simple?

"It's not funny." Atemu dead panned. Instead his defense earned him the opposite effect as Kaiba laughed.

"Welcome to the real world, pharaoh." Seto chuckled with a smirk. Atemu shivered at the words and the tone used. The smirk dissipated upon noticing his reaction. Blue eyes studied him, and once again Atemu couldn't read them.

For a moment the pharaoh was terrified. Of what? He didn't know himself. It felt as if he had wandered into the lair of a sleeping dragon, and somehow woken it up from its slumber. Only, it wasn't staring down at him with fury, he didn't understand what its intentions were. The point was is that Atemu felt helpless and vulnerable under those eyes, and he was confused as to why his mind and body had drastically different reactions.

And to his growing horror Seto was catching on.

Suddenly Mokuba entered with food. Atemu almost pulled the younger Kaiba into a tight hug for saving him. Instead he grabbed his portion and quicky sat in a chair to eat. Mokuba was enthusiastic and started about small details of the tournament, excitement overtaking him. Atemu was more than happy to listen as he changed his attention to the vice president. All the while though, he could feel those eyes bearing down at his back.

_What in the name of Ra is he doing to me?_


	5. Enlightenment

Soon as he entered his condo Atemu wanted nothing more than to sleep. His body ached and he was beyond exhausted from the day's rollercoaster of emotions. But, he had friends who were trying to contact him. He had purposely avoided his phone all day so he wouldn't be distracted as he worked.

Now he had no choice but to check it. He was correct to assume he would be bombarded with endless texts and calls. Most were from Joey and Tristan. Yugi and Teá sent him simple texts, preferring to give him the chance to respond when he was ready. Atemu responded to all of them promptly as he began his nightly routine.

Almost immediately Joey was calling him.

"Hey, Joey." Atemu greeted.

"Yo! Pharaoh! It's really you?" His friend's voice was loud.

"Yes, it's me. I'm back." He couldn't help but smile at Joey's enthusiasm.

"... Ya know, I didn't believe Yug at first. But yer voice is clear as day. You're back."

"I can imagine it was a shock." Atemu admitted.

"Hell yeah it was. So uh, I hear ya got a job. At Kaiba Corp. And you're to participate in the upcomin' tournament."

"It would be greatly appreciated if you didn't spread the word I work with the company. I'm supposed to be a rookie." Atemu was quick to cover any possible problems.

_Great, I'm beginning to sound like Seto._

"Nah, I wouldn't do dat to ya. I was just curious. How's it goin' working with rich boy, eh?"

"It's okay, I suppose. The most excitement we've had thus far was Yugi storming into the office this morning."

"Ha! Wish I woulda seen Kaiba's face!" Joey laughed.

"It was rather comical." Atemu admitted as he reflected on the event. "But, I was more concerned keeping the peace."

"So uh, guess ya might be too busy to hang out with us anytime soon, right? With ya being busy and all..."

Atemu sensed apprehension from his friend. What was wrong? Joey was usually straight forward. Quickly he thought of a plan. He knew Joey needed him.

"I was thinking, since the announcement will be tonight, my face will be known. Since Yugi isn't participating in this tournament, you guys can come for the official line up." Atemu wished he had peeked at the list for the champions already selected, but he had forced himself not to out of respect to learn the same as the rest of the world.

"Ya think Kaiba won't mind?" Excitement was picked up in Joey's voice.

"Actually, he might appreciate it. The more the world sees I'm not Yugi, the better." Not that Atemu was going to inform the man. He needed some sort of small victory for the way Seto teased him earlier. Arranging for his immediate friend circle to come unannounced would be perfect.

"Okay! I'll get da gang together and set up our grand entrance! Just leave it to me!" Joey proceeded to hang up, excited already for busting in on Kaiba's party.

Atemu chuckled to himself. This might get him into some trouble with his boss, but he knew Seto would see the benefit and not take any action against it. Plus, it was clear that something was bothering Joey, but for whatever reason he needed to express it in person. Or he was too embarrassed. Either way, it would be easier for Atemu to learn without a cellular device between them.

Almost immediately after his phone call with Joey, he received a few texts. One of them was a timid text from Ryou. Atemu was quick to respond to him first.

Ryou: Hey. So you're back. This is Ryou.

Atemu: If you're afraid of him returning, I highly doubt he would. I came back at my own will to help someone in need.

He waited a few minutes before he got a response.

Ryou: Oh thank God. I was terrified after last time Kaiba hosted a tournament. Who was it that needed you, if I may ask?

Atemu: Seto, of all people.

Ryou: Really? Maybe there was something more to his pride I guess.

Atemu considered the choice of words. What did Ryou mean? Did he see something that he couldn't? He asked his friend to be a little more specific.

Ryou: Well, one would think it would be more than just friendship with the way he was obsessed with you. I didn't notice at the time, but he seemed almost dead inside whenever we saw him. But recently, he seems more like himself again.

The pharaoh reread the message over and over. Of course, Ryou would have better insight whether someone suffered greatly in terms of the heart. So maybe he had a better sense of reading people than Atemu did. It made him aware of his own inability to fully understand other people through their heart. He only understood from facts and actions. He never considered the hidden secrets a heart would go into great lengths to lock away.

Atemu felt a growing sense of new admiration for Ryou. He sent him a text where he thanked him. His friend was confused.

Ryou: Anytime. But for what?

Atemu: You have given me a better understanding of him.

xXx

The world was in an uproar. Names and photos of the rookie contestants were quite the stir Kaiba Corp wanted to achieve. Suddenly all eyes were on one of the unknown duelists from Egypt, who held a striking resemblance to Yugi Mutou, current King of Games.

Atemu was notified that the attention was a success. Sales and subscriptions increased, and as the hours passed it more than tripled. His name in the drawing had even overshadowed the excitement of the champions list, which included, much to his amazement, Joey Wheeler.

_So Seto was keeping his promise after all._

He recalled in the last world cup series, Joey had been unfairly excluded. He had to fight for his right to duel. And in the end he went far, the first ever to face the then disguised von Shroeder and hold more than two turns. Atemu had wanted to mention something to Seto about keeping a promise to his friend, but he had dutifully remained silent to watch and wait.

Seto Kaiba was an ever growing enigma.

This meant his surprise to one up Seto during the official line up was not going to work. Ah, well, this meant Joey can get away with being more rowdy than usual then. As a contestant he wouldn't have to be risked to be escorted out for being himself at a social party event. Atemu made a mental note to not step in until Joey was seriously under threat of ruining the night, although he couldn't see his friend going that far.

And after the announcement, all he got was a cry of help from Yugi as he was suddenly swarmed by journalists and whatnot during his date out with Teá. Atemu smirked, and responded saying they were supposed to act like they didn't know each other. So his partner was on his own. He didn't get a reply, and he hoped Yugi will forgive him.

Just as he finished a hot bath and was preparing for bed, his phone went off. Atemu thought of ignoring it, but out of habit he checked the name. He immediately picked up the device to answer, his stomach twisting into knots.

"Is something the matter?" He knew the other wouldn't call him on short notice.

"Nothing. I just wanted to go over last minute details with you." Seto's voice was strained.

"I'm getting the feeling it's a bit more than that." Atemu couldn't ignore it, and he would rather they be more straight forward with each other.

"... What exactly do you feel towards me?"

What kind of question was that?

"How do you mean?" Atemu needed a little more specifics.

"Damn it, pharaoh!" Seto cursed. "This isn't the time to be playing games."

"I'm not." Atemu defended, but he paused to gather himself. The last thing they needed was to have this escalated further than it needed to be. "Look, I don't know how I feel. I just know that I can't say no to you."

"And why is that? Do you mean to tell me you didn't want to be part of the tournament?"

"No, that's not it. As for why, I can't explain it, Seto."

"Then explain as best you can then. I refuse to have any problems in my office that could deter us from working together." He was being quite stubborn.

"Can't I think it over before I make a fool of myself?"

"You're already making a fool of yourself. You've had plenty of time to think it over since this afternoon." Seto pointed out.

Atemu openly cursed in Egyptian. To his surprise, Seto cursed right back with a full on sentence. For a moment they were both silent, absorbing the shock of what had just transpired. The pharaoh felt his chest tighten. He was angry, tired, and most of all frustrated at Kaiba's inability to take a hint that he couldn't talk about whatever was going on with his brain right now.

Then he considered Seto's own frustration. Thus far they had been getting along great. Then suddenly Atemu started behaving out of sorts, and Seto was growing concerned by the hour. Obviously, the CEO had no idea how to handle a situation such as this, having no idea how friendships were supposed to be like.

So Atemu sighed in defeat. Even if he had no idea how this will change how they interacted, he knew it was better to help quiet Seto's anxieties than save his own embarrassment.

"I can't say no because of your eyes. Ever since our duel, I have noticed how the light has slowly returned the longer I've been back. It has some effect on me that I can't quite explain, other than it makes me wish to see you doing better." Atemu admitted, biting his lip.

For a moment Seto didn't reply. Atemu was terrified and excited at the same notion. He was anxious to hear his response, but also scared of what kind of effect this will have between them. He had hoped more than ever that his observation from his earlier conversation with Ryou was correct.

"In a sense, pharaoh, you're attracted to me." Seto concluded.

Atemu almost dropped his phone. His grip had loosened, and the device slipped. He quickly caught it before the phone fell and placed it back on his ear. All the while his cheeks were flushed, mind racing as he did his best not to allow the panic overwhelm him.

"I..." He had no idea what to say.

Was it attraction? If so, then Kaiba must sense it, too. It was obvious with the way his eyes changed every so slightly around him. Atemu thought of when he had activated the Puzzle to save Kaiba. There was a glimmer of hope, gratitude and something else in Seto's eyes at that moment. Was it a hidden attraction? Or newfound admiration?

"Now you understand." Seto stated after a long moment of silence.

"Understand what?" Atemu was still gathering himself. However, on the other end he could hear someone talking to Seto.

"We'll talk later. I suggest you either hand the Puzzle over to Roland tomorrow, or sneak it to Yugi. That's an icon specifically for him." And just like that the CEO hung up, already returned to serious mode to lead a million dollar corporation.

Atemu stared at his phone, confused. And suddenly, he didn't feel as tired as he had earlier. The pharaoh finished dressing into his night clothes and wandered to sliding glass door of his balcony. He had a wonderful view of Domino City, with the Kaiba Tower glowering not too far from him in all it's glory.

The night was beautiful, the lights giving off a glow of serenity in the darkness. Atemu stepped onto the balcony to breathe in fresh air. The breeze hit him coldly, and he shivered, suddenly wishing he had a jacket. But he needed a moment to himself. So instead he leaned against the rail, absorbing the city in front of him as he processed his thoughts.

_Was that an admission from Seto?_


	6. Confidence

Despite having a restless night, Atemu managed to wake up on time for Roland to pick him up. Everything was casual and the pharaoh didn't feel quite awake enough for conversation. So with reluctance he silently handed the Sennen Puzzle over to the man so Seto could keep it safely locked away. Although he had promised himself he wouldn't allow it out of his sight, he knew he couldn't have it on him or in his possession during the tournament.

If he had remembered that detail he would have handed it to Yugi the day before. However, there was no means for him to safely hand it to his partner. And with all eyes on him he knew if he tried, somehow they would be caught. Thus he knew it was safest to allow Seto to guard it.

His arrival at the airport was timed perfectly to meet the Ishtars. He caught sight of Rashid first, as he stood the tallest of the three. Then Marik was at his side in a tight hug. Ishizu had mixed emotions as she took in the sight of him. Atemu welcomed them with a smile, hoping he didn't come off as tired as he was.

"Glad you guys came." He was grateful for their help.

"Of course we would! Why wouldn't we? So, mind telling us all the details? Kaiba wasn't very fond of talking." Marik was eager to learn, and the other two were just as anxious.

Journalists and photographers began to gather. Atemu was recognized. He suddenly felt very anxious and self conscious. Why were his nerves getting the better of him? He had faced his people as pharaoh, stood proud and tall as King of Games. Now he was scared of just being an unknown lucky contestant in a world cup tournament that he helped plan.

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private. It has been a long journey." Ishizu sensed his distress, noticing the crowd around them.

"Where's our ride?" Rashid was growing impatient of the rapid increase of people gathering around them.

"Excuse me! Would you mind answering a few questions for us? We would love an interview!" A woman, a journalist or photographer with long blonde hair managed to squeeze her way through to them first.

Atemu was too shocked to be of any real help to deter her, or anyone else for that matter. Quickly Rashid stood in front of him and Marik, shielding them from the crowd. Ishizu was on the phone, presumably calling Kaiba. Marik held a tight grip on the pharaoh's arm, ensuring no one will pull him away.

"What's gotten into you?" Marik whispered. "I thought you enjoyed the attention."

"At one point, I did. Now... I find myself terrified." Atemu admitted loud enough for the Ishtars to hear him, but not for the press to catch a word.

"Sis, where's our ride?" Marik pressed the issue.

"He's almost here. He got caught in the crowd it seems." Ishizu was growing just as anxious.

After what felt like hours, Roland appeared with airport security back up. To think they had to resort to that measure in order to save them had Atemu reeling. He hadn't thought his face would have this much of an impact. Soon as the group were inside the car, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remind me not to volunteer for this again." Atemu stated more to himself than to his friends.

The group didn't relax until they entered the Kaiba Hotel, where the entire staff were on alert for anyone sneaking in that weren't on the list. Kaiba had already planned to keep almost all media outside and away from the contestants as they settled in for the tournament. The hotel was set up as a sort of safe haven.

They were each given a hotel room key. Marik and Rashid shared a room, Ishizu and Atemu had one to themselves. As they settled in Atemu was amazed they were given the best suites. Suddenly he wondered if this was Seto's way of making up for having him wait for an explanation. He had the best view and his suite came with the best accommodations.

"This feels more like a date or something." Marik stated as he entered, apparently his room adjoined Atemu's.

At the pharaoh's expression the other Egyptian caught on.

"Or is this an apology?" He guessed, and Atemu bit his lip.

"I... I have no idea." He was honest, and he wanted nothing more than to text Seto about it. But he knew the CEO would be busy, and would have little time to set aside answering any questions he had. It was obvious with the way he told the pharaoh to contact Kaiba Corp staff for any issues.

"Let's order some food. Then you can tell us everything from the beginning."

For some reason Atemu couldn't find it within himself to relax in the idea.

xXx

He brought them up to date. Atemu couldn't hide what was bothering him, so he told them about his strange new predicament with Seto. The pharaoh knew he could trust them. They weren't one to judge or give him advice over one thing or another to influence him. Which was why he had yet to seek out Yugi over this matter.

_Aibou means well, but after his argument with Seto I don't know how he will react._

"Sounds like he likes you." Marik concluded with confidence.

"You really think so?" Atemu was unsure.

"I see it in your eyes that you know it, too. So what's holding you back? I say take him to your level and kiss the hell out of him." Marik teased, and the pharaoh blushed deeper than ever.

"I... I'm not used to the idea of a relationship." Atemu admitted, embarrassed. After all he had never been given the chance to relax enough to consider such a connection with someone.

"Then perhaps this is your chance! It might not have been Kaiba's intentions of resurrecting you initially, but if something's there then it's a bonus gift for your sacrifice." Marik observed, and it struck a chord within Atemu.

He had never considered what would be his compensation in giving up his place in the Afterlife. The Kaiba brothers were already doing so much for him, and he was grateful for their generosity. Atemu had often questioned how he could make up for their work in helping him out, but he realized very quickly that he was already repaying them by giving Seto a chance.

At first, he thought it was friendship that Seto sought. Now, he was beginning to wonder if it was more than that. But the CEO hadn't pushed for it, only to take it in stride if such a situation arose or accept plain friendship. The realization that he would willingly accept one or the other had the pharaoh grow another level of admiration for him. Perhaps Seto had matured a lot more than he initially thought.

"When you put it that way... I guess it would be a bonus." He admitted out loud.

"But do you like him in return?" Ishizu inquired gently. "The two of you can clash, and when you do it is not a small matter."

"As of recent we mostly seem to be able to avoid that. But, who knows if a relationship will change that." Atemu had already thought of their pride interfering. It wasn't a matter of whether he did or not, because it was obvious that something was happening between them.

"So you do like him then." Rashid concluded, earning a blush from Atemu.

"Sweet! I know exactly what to do! Kaiba mentioned we had to change your wardrobe just enough that you're not identical to Yugi. I know just the thing!" Marik grew excited as he made his way to his suitcase.

Atemu felt a growing sense of dread.

xXx

"Are you positive this is a good idea?" Atemu felt extremely self conscious.

"C'mon, pharaoh! You got the good stuff. You should flaunt it!" Marik assured. "Where did all that confidence of yours go? It's like it's been reduced to zero after your resurrection."

"I've honestly been wondering the same thing." The pharaoh admitted.

He stared at the mirror, half admiring half horrified. Marik was letting him borrow a shirt and some of his jewelry. He had golden upper arm bands, a few around his neck and simple one loop earrings. Nothing too fancy, just enough to show off his heritage. Marik had him try on a dozen pants, but in the end decided to let him keep the leather pair Mokuba got him.

What had him second guess himself was the shirt.

It was a black crop top, exposing his midsection. Marik at first had him try on one that showed several inches, but with Atemu's obvious discomfort he switched to one that showed a little less. Even still, he felt exposed and he knew it would be quite the eye catcher. Usually, he would enjoy the attention. He never cared about his appearance, only by what felt most comfortable.

"Just wait until Kaiba sees this." Marik was excited for him.

"That is what I'm most anxious about." Atemu admitted, his stomach turning.

"It's almost time for the party. We should make our way downstairs to the multipurpose room." Rashid informed them.

With growing terror Atemu followed his friends downstairs.

Almost soon as they entered, heads turned. Cameras weren't permitted yet, saving the moment for the official line up. Despite how he wanted nothing more than to run, Atemu stood his ground. If he could face the world as pharaoh, then again as former King of Games, then this was nothing. Once again he mentally thanked the Kaiba brothers for recruiting the Ishtars, and their willingness to help.

"Oi! I didn't know ya guys would be coming! Long time no see." Joey strode over, giving Marik a high five. The rest of the gang were at his heels.

"Of course we would come!" Marik grinned. "He would have been a scaredy cat otherwise."

"Please don't refer me as such." Atemu found himself a little more at ease.

"Why would ya be scared? I say welcome to Domino City! Where anything and everything can go wrong!" Joey offered his hand with a wide grin. Atemu found himself smiling as he returned the hand shake.

"If that's the case, then I have every reason to be nervous." Atemu chuckled.

"Nah, I was just kidding. Name's Joey, Joey Wheeler. I'm sure ya know this cutie face over here." Joey wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him in for a noogie.

"Joey! This is hardly the time for that!" Yugi reprimanded, although even he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Who else wouldn't? It is the King of Games, after all." Atemu was now fully relaxed. He should have remembered that his friends would help him in his time of need. And their ability to act as if they didn't know each other was going splendidly.

The crowd around them was murmuring. Some excited, others confused, but most were still processing. Atemu couldn't blame them. No one could believe their eyes. And it was now fully settling in that he was an entirely different person, and to their knowledge no relation to Yugi Mutou. To many it was quite a shock.

As the group made their way to the food stand, Atemu felt all eyes following him. Now that he was at ease, his confidence began to show. And with the combination of his outfit everyone began to feel different reactions. He sensed some were intimidated. Others were growing a sense of attraction.

As Atemu made his plate, he felt a familiar set of eyes on him. Anxiety returning, he glanced over his shoulder and his entire body went frigid. Seto Kaiba was staring, his blue eyes burning. There was a mix of fury, but it was buried underneath desire. The desire burning so intensely Atemu felt his legs weaken. It was a wonder how he was still standing.

Their spell was broken by Joey.

"Yo, Atemu. You okay, there buddy?" He tapped lightly on the pharaoh's shoulder.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah. I'm fine. Um, I'm sorry, did I miss something?" He turned to see his entire friend circle staring at him.

"You sure you're okay?" Yugi caught on something was off.

Atemu caught sight of Marik's smirk, and against his consent his cheeks flushed. He still felt like his legs were useless, so he couldn't quite find it within himself to escape to the restroom to hide. He could still feel those eyes on his back, and suddenly he wished he hadn't agreed to the change of wardrobe.

"I'm fine. Really, guys, I'm good."

He was saved when Roland made the call for the line up.


	7. Revelation

The first to take the stage were the chosen champions. They were each called one by one until all ten stood on stage with the lights and cameras on them. Backstage, Atemu watched Joey. His friend was the only one he recognized in the line up. He found himself chuckling as Joey was the most excited as he was given a duel disk, he was almost crying.

After their brief moment of fame, the champions stepped down for the rookie line up. Atemu felt the world hold it's breath as everyone waited to see him. His ears weren't working as they should, for everything was muffled soon as he stepped out. However, he heard his name loud and clear.

"Next, is an unknown duelist from far away lands! Where the sands of time are endless and the pyramids stand tall. Please welcome Atemu Mayet!"

Atemu stepped forward, unflinching as the light illuminated him where he stood. He stared straight forward, not really seeing anything as he took in the sight before him. Cameras flashed all around, and he felt a sense of deja vu from the last time he stood in a world cup tournament line up. Not that the world knew he stood once again in one of Kaiba's tournaments.

To distract himself he pondered over the chosen name Seto had given him. He recalled Mayet was another name of the goddess Ma'at, the goddess of spiritual justice, truth and morality. It fit him in a sort, but he wondered why Seto chose the name of a goddess rather than a pharaoh's title. Then again, pharaoh's were seen as God's themselves in the flesh. So perhaps Seto saw him as a male counterpart to Ma'at.

He caught sight of those eyes that haunted him. It took everything within him not to tremble and make a fool of himself on camera. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he recognized the same blonde woman who approached him at the airport. She was snapping away with her camera like many others. It was an expensive one, so he was right to guess she was a journalist of some sort.

_Something was off with her._

He sensed nothing good from her. Atemu didn't know what, as their interaction was brief and she never got too close. He simply made a mental note to avoid her. As of yet he couldn't make a complaint against her when all she's done thus far was doing her job. Plus, he knew Kaiba would never let him down if he heard that he had driven out a reporter based on a feeling.

When he stepped off stage with the other rookies and their new duel disk, he was swarmed by everyone. He was caught by journalists and other duelists alike, asking him so many questions he couldn't keep up with them. Atemu knew he looked like an idiot, but what else was he to do? There were too many people surrounding him. And there was no exit, therefore no means for any of his friends to come to his rescue, either.

It got so bad Seto grabbed the microphone.

"That is enough! Give him room or I'll have all of you thrown out for harrassment!" His voice snarled, and immediately the crowd lessoned. Many of those who worked in the media business knew of Kaiba's reputation, including his cold fury to understand he will follow through his threats.

After they dispersed, Atemu still felt incredibly dizzy. He quickly made his way to a restroom to get away to gather himself. However, he couldn't quite make it. Atemu leaned against the wall of some hallway, not far from the restrooms. The world around him spun, and it took everything out of him not to vomit.

"If you can't handle the fame, then you don't belong in the spotlight, pharaoh."

_By the Gods, anyone but him._

Atemu turned to gaze up at Seto. Defiantly he straighted himself up.

"I'm fine. I just got overwhelmed." He managed to find his voice.

"So stubborn. Even though it's clear as day you're not all right." The CEO crossed his arms. Some sick part of him enjoyed watching Atemu struggle.

"You're not of much help with the way you stare." Atemu snapped. He regretted his words soon as a fist connected to the wall he relied on. Seto stood over him, leaning as he glared heatedly. Atemu never felt more trapped than he did in that moment.

"And just who's fault is that with the way you're dressed?" Seto growled darkly.

"You told them I had to change up my wardrobe." Atemu defended, knowing this wasn't a good defense.

"But I wasn't the one who chose this outfit! In the end it was your decision to waltz in here knowing full well that you will draw attention to yourself. So don't go putting the blame on me, pharaoh."

At the title Atemu shuddered. Despite the fury within his voice, he still had an effect on him. Seto noticed, and suddenly his eyes burned a different tone. Atemu was reeling from too many emotions, and he could sense the magnitude of their attraction rising to new heights. And suddenly they were in a passionate kiss.

Atemu raised his arms around broad shoulders. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, the hand gripping his hip tightly. The notion was possessive, as if Seto were laying a claim to him. Atemu soon found himself breathless and wanting more as a burning desire ignited within. Apparently Seto felt the same as he began growling in his throat as he grew impatient, his other hand began exploring.

Atemu felt his legs almost give out. He was willing to give his all. Then suddenly a phone rang loudly, interrupting their moment of intense intimacy. They pulled away from the kiss, gathering their breath as they stared into each other's eyes. They both came to the realization that reality had a cruel sense of humor. Or maybe they had that kind of luck.

The pharaoh read relief and growing desire in Seto's gaze. And he knew then that the reason why he had been so distant yet harsh lately was due to his fear of rejection. And now there was hope in those blue eyes. The hope that this meant they could strive for something more. Atemu was more or less glad to see life returned to them at full force. And he was more than happy to know he was the reason behind it.

"Seto," Atemu flinched as his phone rang again. A second later he heard Seto's going off as well.

"Later. You have my word I'll set time aside for you." Seto stated truthfully, leaning in for one more kiss. This one wasn't as passionate or mind bending, but it held the same amount of significance, if not more.

Then like that he was gone. Atemu felt like a robot as he reached for his phone, noticing many texts from his friends. He had missed a call from Marik, Joey and Yugi. Reluctantly he called Marik first.

"You okay? Where are you? We're looking everywhere for you."

"I'm fine. Um. Can we call it a night? The others can come with us if they so wish. But I don't think I should stay down here." Atemu didn't feel like facing the reporters again.

"Sure. We'll meet you up at the room then. Oh, and pharaoh?"

"Yes, Marik?"

"You're telling me all the details later."

Atemu blushed, knowing full well he couldn't avoid it.

xXx

In his suite, Atemu was bombarded by questions. He didn't reveal his little make out session, but by Marik's all knowing smirk he knew he didn't have to. At least the others did not know of his growing attraction with Seto. They seemed more concerned with what happened with the reporters.

"Man, those guys swarmed like flies to ya. I didn't get the chance to make my way through to get to ya." Joey recalled.

"It's fine. The point is, it's over and done with." Atemu was more than happy to put the incident behind him. It still rattled him how he was so helpless.

"Hey, pharaoh, where's the Puzzle?" Yugi inquired curiously.

"Seto has it locked away somewhere." He noted his partner's apprehension. "I highly doubt that anyone will try and steal it, aibou."

"Forgive me if I don't fully believe Kaiba's fool proof security." Yugi knew better than to argue so he dropped it with that statement.

Atemu sighed, knowing it wouldn't do him any good to make an attempt to change his partner's views. He hoped that through time he can show Yugi how much Seto had changed. Perhaps this tournament will be enough for Yugi to see.

Soon almost all but a few left, retiring to their homes. Marik and Joey remained, as they had their own rooms. However, soon the blond Egyptian was snoring away. Rashid briefly came to carry his brother to bed in the adjoined room, softly apologizing for Marik's behavior. Atemu informed he didn't mind, and was glad he didn't have to go over the make out session just yet.

When they were alone, Atemu turned to Joey.

"So, what's on your mind?" He had been wanting to get at the bottom of his friend's problem.

"It's that obvious?" Joey raised his head in surprise.

"I know my friends, Joey. There is something bothering you. And yet you haven't reached out to the others. So in a sense, it must be something only I can do." Atemu watched his friend.

"Yeah. Um. Well, see... I lost my job. No fault but my own. And now I'm barely scrapin' by. And I might be outta place soon, too." The other duelist explained, voice heavy. "I know dat the others will help. But I can't seem to find it within myself to ask. I don't like being a burden, ya know?"

"I understand. I don't know about living arrangements, but I can see what I can do about a job." Atemu offered. He didn't want to give his friend false hope, but he had to at least try.

"Ya think they'll give me one?" Joey was skeptical. This was Kaiba they were talking about.

"If I approached Mokuba, I'm sure he can think of something. What kind of jobs did you have before now?"

"Just mascot, an' handin' out flyers for the business. Dat sorta thing."

"Then I think Kaiba Land would be a better fit for you, rather than Kaiba Tower with the main company. I'll have with a talk with Mokuba about it. With this tournament, I might not be able to get you an answer right away." Atemu wanted to be real with him, and Joey grinned.

"Thanks, pharaoh. Really, I didn't know how to ask ya. But soon as I heard ya got a job with a snap of a finger, well, I had to try."

"Anytime, Joey. You guys are still my friends, even if I am working under Kaiba Corp."

"Glad to hear it. Anyways, gotta catch some sleep. Later, pharaoh." Joey yawned as he made his way to his own room. "By the way, make sure to tell Kaiba it ain't fair you got a room like dis and I'm stuck with the basics. Just kiddin', but this room is awesome."

Atemu chuckled at his friend's antics.

xXx

He couldn't sleep. His mind was restless and his body wasn't much help. So after a few hours of tossing and turning, Atemu ventured for a walk around Kaiba Land. It was late at night so no one would be interested in trying to snatch him unawares for an interview.

Everything seemed peaceful. Yet he couldn't help but sense something was off. Or perhaps this was his nerves leftover from earlier. His thoughts wandered to the make out session. Atemu still felt the same burning desire for more. Yet he was growing impatient.

He repeated Seto's promise that he will set aside time for him. Atemu will have to be patient until then. Even if it was nerve wracking and frustrating. As he neared the Blue Eyes Dome, he heard footsteps. He turned around and to his surprise, came face to face with the blonde journalist.

In an instant he was on guard. For her smile had dark intentions behind it. And with her sweet face it only made him more nervous. To think such greed and whatever other dark intentions hid behind a beautiful face was astounding. Atemu knew better than to trust the masks people put on for a good impression.

"Atemu Mayet? May I have this chance to speak to you privately? My name is Christine Tarrat. I'm a journalist." Her voice was dipped with honey, so thick and sweet he found it rotten.

There was definitely nothing good from this journalist.

"You've been following me since the airport. I have no interest in talking with stalkers." Atemu glared, voice even as he spoke.

"I think you will. For, if you don't, this picture will be leaked tomorrow morning." She pulled out a fresh copy of a photograph, and a sudden chill sent horror through Atemu.

It was a picture of him and Seto kissing. In an instant his temper replaced the horror. How dare this woman use an intimate, private moment to blackmail him? And it was obvious she didn't give a damn about receiving all of Seto Kaiba's wrath should this photo be leaked to the public. He is known for never being calm or rational with conspiracies or rumors that would damage his company's reputation.

Atemu felt the darkness drawn to him. It was as if the Sennen Puzzle hung around his neck, only he had none of the items that would draw the shadows. He calmed his temper just enough to retain control, for he knew that the shadows could easily overtake him if he allowed them. He will have to question his newfound ability to control them later.

In the meantime, he wasn't allowing an opportunity to slip.

"Miss Tarrat, would you be interested in a game?" His voice changed to an odd tone.

"A game? I'm afraid I don't duel, you see. I'm just a humble journalist." Evidently she didn't sense anything wrong. Which made it all the better for Atemu.

"It doesn't have to be a duel. If you wish to talk to me, we have to play either a card or board game of your choosing. Otherwise, I refuse to talk." His voice was smooth and his smile sincere, yet there was a hidden agenda in his eyes.

His charm and confidence had returned full force. He briefly wondered why it hadn't been there when he faced the world during the opening ceremony. Whatever the case, it was giving him the upper hand now as he secretly planned a counter to her threat.

"Okay, sure. If it gets me to talk to you, then we'll play a game." The poor girl was all to eager to set aside the growing danger in front of her.

_You will regret to threaten me and what is mine, woman._


	8. Cornered

The first day of the tournament opened with an uproar. The news was buzzing about a journalist found wandering Kaiba Land, who was having a sudden and unexplainable meltdown. Kaiba Corp cooperated with investigators, but mysteriously the security tapes only showed up until the journalist approached Atemu.

Atemu was questioned, but gave no indication he caused her any harm. In addition, she had no physical injuries. She had no sense of reality, and thus he was let go. He watched the investigators leave with a knowing smirk. Seto Kaiba had been outside the room with Roland, and he caught sight of his expression.

"What did you do?" He knew full well that the pharaoh wasn't innocent.

"You wound me, Seto. I have done nothing to harm the poor woman. All I did was pass judgement." Atemu chuckled, as he began to go through the settings of the heavy camera that hung around his neck.

"You're a poor liar, pharaoh." Seto accused, catching on. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a nice souvenir, isn't it? And don't worry, I wiped away all the memory from it. And here, I made sure this was the only copy she had." Atemu walked passed and handed the photograph to Seto.

He was leaving just as he heard the CEO cursing loudly as he finally processed the image in his hand. Atemu laughed as he heard some of the cursing was said in Egyptian. Later he received a text informing him that Seto will have time for him later tonight. Atemu couldn't wait for the day to end.

Apparently, Seto wasn't the only one who was suspicious of him. In fact, his entire friend circle questioned him about it.

"You did something. I know you did." Yugi accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Atemu feigned innocence.

"Oh, c'mon! I know you, pharaoh! You used to do this with the bullies back in the day." His partner argued.

"Yeah, like that one guy, Trudge, who bullied all of us. Gave us an ass whooping, then Yugi defended us." Tristan recalled.

"Or that one time with the creep in the library who had a sick obsession with me." Teá shuddered from the memory.

"So it had to be you with that journalist." Yugi was more confident than before about his theory.

"We get that, Yug, but he doesn't have da Puzzle on him. I thought he needed one of them items for dat kinda thing, right?" Joey looked to the Ishtars for confirmation.

"Usually, but who knows when one has a true bond with a Sennen item. I have grown a sixth sense from the Necklace, but that hardly means I can see into the future." Ishizu reasoned.

"You know, there were times I swore that my dark side could use the Rod without it being on him." Marik admitted.

"I feel the same way about Thief King. It was always a part of him, and him a part of the Ring." Ryou added, growing nervous.

"But those two are dark souls, evil in their own right. The pharaoh isn't. He only used the shadows to pass judgement. A means for someone to realize their own mistakes and accept responsibility, less they face their own punishment." Rashid pointed out.

"So then what did she do to threaten you?" Yugi inquired, catching on what he meant.

"... Let's leave it as blackmailing me." Atemu refused to inform them about Seto's involvement. They hadn't established something yet, and he knew better than to inform his friends before they talked it over.

Marik studied him silently, as did Yugi. They both knew there was more to the story. The blond Egyptian had a vague guess, but knew better not to say it in front of the others. Yugi, on the other hand, was frustrated. He knew Atemu didn't give a damn about his own reputation, he wouldn't go to the extreme unless someone threatened his friends.

But if Atemu was unwilling to inform even him, then Yugi knew not to press the issue. He sensed there was a reason why, and he hoped that it was a very good reason. Yugi hoped in time, Atemu will finally confide in him like old times.

xXx

There was something to be said about how Kaiba Corp hosted tournaments. Maybe it was because of Seto's ability for going all out with the flair, or his knowledge what people wanted as he himself was within the age group of contestants and audience alike. And having Mokuba at his side the company had an even better insight of social events that made everything excited and fun for everyone.

The first round was to have the champions face off against the rookies. Each pair were to duel at select locations all over Kaiba Land. Each dueling arena had it's own unique quality that made the duel a different experience altogether.

The difference, this time around, were the upgraded dueling technology and the accommodated duel disks. Soon as they were activated, they added a new sense of realism to the environment around them, adding special effects and glamor to increase the excitement of the duel. And, the disks came with the option of glowing different colors at the owners choosing. This made each disk individualized for their owner.

Atemu chose gold. He could still sense the hidden power that had awakened the previous night. He didn't understand the technology behind these revolutionized duel disks, but he had witnessed they had a higher chance of bringing forth ones full potential. From the Afterlife even he was amazed to watch Seto call forth Obelisk, without the card or it's addition being in his holograph deck. Seto had brought the Egyptian God out through his soul, proving his connection to his past life, and in part, proving that Atemu wasn't the only one who can call them forth.

In his memories only those of pure heart and blood of the Gods can call them in a time of need. Seto Kaiba had proved his worthiness with Obelisk the Tormentor. And if he so wished, Atemu knew he can bring forth all three. However, he didn't see the need to use them.

He set forth for this tournament to prove his own change. Seto had challenged him to construct a deck that had no relation to his past, as pharaoh or King of Games. He had spent the better of the last few days going over his deck. The result, he hoped, was enough to prove he can stand on his own.

His first duel was a breeze. He left the arena without losing any life points and a disappointed champion out of the tournament in the first round. Atemu checked the rest of the list of those who also made it to the next round. He was glad to see Joey had advanced, too.

"Interesting choice for a deck." Someone commented. "You change tacticts to attack their deck and graveyard, as if casting judgement of who they are at past and present."

Atemu turned to see someone he had never met before. It took him a moment to recognize the face was another rookie duelist. He had tanned skin, brown hair and teal green eyes. Atemu narrowed his eyes, he could sense already what this young man used to be.

"You were once Plana, correct?" What were they doing in the tournament?

"Your powers are awakening without a Sennen item on you. That's not considered normal. And your second return to the world of the living has never been foretold." He observed, more going over to himself of what he had seen.

"And is that good or bad?" Atemu didn't know how to perceive this as a threat or a curious mind seeking answers.

"That depends on what you do. Until later, pharaoh." With that the nameless Plana turned and left.

Atemu was more or less disturbed. It didn't take long before his phone notified him of a text. It was from Seto.

"What's wrong?" Marik approached, noticing the pharaoh's expression. He had been there to cheer Atemu, but after the duel he stepped away for a minute to grab some food. So he had missed the ordeal with the Plana.

"I'll explain in a bit. Something is going on and I don't know what it's about. He's already waiting for us with your siblings." Atemu didn't have to explain who he was referring to.

"Should I tell the others?" Marik knew they had to be informed at some point.

"After. For now this concerns us at the moment." Atemu hated to leave them out, but he was eager to get the meeting under way.

Roland showed them to a high security room only Kaiba Corp employees had access to. Atemu was greeted to Seto observing the security footage of the young Plana who approached him after his duel. Ishizu was nervous, but just as confused as the rest of them. Rashid was silent, simply observing. Mokuba was eating his lunch, although he seemed a little disturbed.

"You were quick to recognize him for what he was." Atemu commented.

"I know them enough to recognize them without those stupid triangles on their foreheads. What did he say to you?" Seto inquired.

"Only that my choice of my deck was interesting. And that my second resurrection wasn't foretold. I asked him if that was good or bad, and he simply answered that it was up to me." Atemu felt the glare and his stomach turned.

"There was more to that if these cameras can be trusted, pharaoh." Seto was quick to address it.

"... He observed that my powers were awakening without a Sennen item on me." The pharaoh admitted.

"So it was you who passed judgement on that journalist." Marik frowned. "But how?"

"I... I have no idea. She showed me the photo. Then all of a sudden my temper flared. It was enough to draw the shadows to me. Next thing I know, I got her to agree to play a Yami No Game." Atemu bit his lip.

"Something like that will of course draw the Plana to you. They are to keep balance in this world when you're gone. However, without their powers, they can't interfere, merely observe you." Ishizu explained.

"But he's a contestant. He slipped through the cracks of Seto's careful planning of this tournament. Which means what, they wanted to watch me up close? To what end? I didn't sense evil from him, but he wasn't friendly, either." The pharaoh didn't know what to think.

"After what happened in Kaiba's first attempt to resurrect you, some won't stand idly by as you rediscover yourself in this second chance of life. As of right now, you're not a threat, but you showed that you can and will use powers beyond your understanding to protect those you care about. That would make some of them nervous." Rashid pointed out, having an understanding of how a guardian would think.

"So you're saying they'll be watching in case he gets out of hand? Is that it?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"I won't allow the shadows to swallow me." Atemu grew irritated. He hated being the subject of a conversation but not being directly involved.

"Then reign in your temper." Marik stated. "They're dancing behind you."

Atemu turned, and to his amazement the shadows behind him were alive. He watched as they dissipated as confusion replaced his frustration. They would react even at the smallest hint of anger from him. This meant he would have to be very cautious wherever he went. It didn't matter if he was in a tournament or simply enjoying a day out with friends.

"I..." He was terrified. Atemu had never had this strong of a connection with the shadows. And he had seen how they can change someone before claiming them whole.

He turned, and he caught Seto's gaze. They were both thinking the same thing. Was this a consequence for his unplanned, second resurrection? Atemu could see guilt seeping into those eyes, and it made him panic inside.

_By the Gods, I thought this would be a peaceful life._

"Seto," He paused when the CEO turned away from him.

"Just be on guard. That means all of you. I don't want anything going wrong for the remainder of this tournament." His tone was guarded, but even it didn't hide the pain mixed with silent fury underneath.

Atemu felt torn. His body moved on it's own as he silently followed the Ishtars out.


	9. Storm

That night after the Plana made himself known, Atemu wandered around Kaiba Land. He was restless waiting for a text or call from Seto, and he was beginning to doubt it wasn't going to happen. The amusement park was still open, so his wandering around wasn't seen as suspicious. Although he sensed the awkward and wary stares of those around him.

He didn't blame them, but he didn't bother to feed into whatever the media was painting him. Atemu had never cared as King of Games, he had no reason to care now. Besides, that problem was a small issue in comparison to his current problem.

He wanted to talk to Seto.

Either he was too busy or he was keeping his distance after this afternoon. The pharaoh was losing hope that it was the first option. And thus he wandered aimlessly. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. At some point, however, he stopped when he sensed a presence watching him.

He looked up and glanced around. Atemu came to the realization that he had wandered into Domino City, part of the downtown area. This would explain why he felt cold. The weather had predicted a storm later on in the night, and he had forgotten a jacket. But how did he wander so far without noticing? He must really be out of it to lose track.

His eyes continued to search for the source of his discomfort. It didn't take him long. Seto stood not too far from him. However, something was off.

"... Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that." He was on high alert now.

The disguised Plana blinked once, before the illusion dissipated. Revealing the young man from before. He tilted his head curiously.

"How did you know? My disguises are usually flawless."

"The eyes. I have a weakness for them. You don't have that effect." Atemu admitted with a smirk. "I doubt it's something you can replicate, if you don't understand it."

"Understand what, exactly?" He frowned, confused.

"Admiration, adoration, call it whatever you like. Obsession would be a better term, if we had to place a label for it." Atemu had no idea what to call it. "I don't believe I ever caught your name?"

"I am Alvaro. Unlike Diva, I have no means to hide my name. Although coming up with the necessary last name to participate in the tournament and providing the papers was quite the task." He admitted, watchful of the pharaoh.

He was being cautious. Why?

"What were your intentions of participating?" Atemu was curious.

"I didn't know you would be part of it. I had a sense you were behind the scenes, so I figured the best way to get close was through the tournament. I simply wished to see for myself what you intend to do in this new chance of life."

"You simply could have asked me first hand instead of going through all this trouble." Atemu chuckled. "I don't bite."

"Unless someone threatens those close to you." Alvaro commented with a guarded tone.

"And that is a fault, because...?" The pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "What about you, disguising yourself as someone close to me? To what end were you trying to accomplish?"

"To understand you better." The Plana didn't elaborate.

"Did you accomplish this goal, at least? Because to be honest, I am tired, and I find your attempt to get to my head rather tiring. Although, I will say this, you're the most polite to do so." Atemu commented the last bit. He meant his words.

Alvaro didn't get the chance to answer when a helicopter swooped down. The aircraft didn't come down too close to the ground, as this was a very busy street. Instead it hovered with the light on them. Atemu squinted, already knowing who owned the helicopter. A ladder extended down and without much effort Seto was down to their level.

For a split second those eyes met the pharaoh's. There was relief and concern in them. Then they shifted to the Plana, and suddenly they burned with suspicion and cold fury. Seto had enough reason not to trust them after previous encounters. However, Atemu knew not all of them should be judged for Diva's actions.

"Whatever your intentions are, I find you an unwelcome presence in my tournament." Seto stated coldly.

"I bet you wish to cast me out. But I have given you no reason to disqualify me." Alvaro replied with a taunting smile.

The CEO could only narrow his eyes in response. Atemu knew the chill that rushed through his spine was not from the aircraft hovering above them.

"Seto, he's not Diva." Atemu knew it would be pointless to voice this defense. His assumption was correct when Seto turned his gaze to him. The pharaoh felt his legs shiver under that gaze.

He felt Alvaro watch their interaction with growing interest. But Atemu couldn't tear his eyes away from Seto. For some reason his chest felt heavier the longer they stared at each other.

"... I think I understand. Enough to guess the situation at hand." The Plana stated, gaining both of their attention.

When neither responded, Alvaro continued.

"I have seen enough to not concern myself anymore here. After tomorrow, you won't have to stress about me. I can see that I have caused more harm than good over a simple curiosity."

Surprise flowed through the pair. Atemu was relieved. He released a sigh as Alvaro left them. He was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. A hand was at his hip, steadying him. Atemu stared up in amazement. He hadn't realized his balance was unsteady, and he hadn't expected open affection from the taller duelist. Underneath the concern there was a tenderness he never considered to ever see from Seto.

"Do you need to be seen?" His voice was barely audible over the helicopter.

"I'll be fine." Atemu wasn't quite sure, but he didn't feel as if he needed medical attention.

"Let's go then." A short time later they were inside the company helicopter. Atemu normally would have looked out the window. But it made him feel uneasy. Instead he leaned against Seto. He felt an arm snake around him, pulling him closer. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep listening to the strong heartbeat in his ear.

xXx

At some point he awoke in the middle of the night. Atemu had a dream he couldn't quite remember as he jerked awake, presumably from a nightmare. All he could recall was the laughter of a certain Thief King echoing in his mind as he awoke from his dream.

_Even now he haunts me._

"What's wrong?" The pharaoh almost panicked, not used to hearing Seto's voice upon waking.

He glanced around, realizing he was in what he presumed to be a private room of the CEO's, for it was similar to the suite he was given, but more personalized to Seto. It was smaller, but nonetheless fancy. Atemu turned to see Seto sitting in a chair, laptop on the table. It gave off the only light in the room besides the windows.

"Nothing. Just a dream." Atemu knew it was a sad excuse, but he had no recollection what the dream was. The laughter had drifted away by this point. Blue eyes studied him, but the owner didn't inquire further on the matter.

"Do you believe that he will do as he promised?"

Atemu didn't have to ask who he meant. The pharaoh nodded.

"He said he didn't know I would actually participate. He simply wanted to get closer to observe. I would guess he signed up so you wouldn't be able to toss him out if he were a guest in the background." Atemu thought of Alvaro's taunting comment earlier.

"Hmph." Seto returned his attention back to his laptop.

Biting his lip, the pharaoh glanced outside. The soft pitter patter of the rain against the glass windows was slightly comforting, yet it gave him the realization of how loud the silence was. Atemu briefly wondered how long he had been asleep.

"Seto?" His voice shook a bit. Why was he hesitating? All day and early evening he had been anxious for this moment to talk with him. And yet now he's lacking the courage. Atemu had never been more confused with himself.

The typing stopped. Atemu turned his gaze to his rival, realizing that the sound of the keyboard had been almost rythmic to the rain outside. Blue eyes studied him over the screen. Once again the pharaoh had the sense he was staring down a dragon.

"I suppose you want answers." It wasn't a question.

"... If it's not too much trouble." Atemu knew that if they waited, he would be waiting well after the dueling was done. He wasn't so sure if he could wait that long.

Slowly, Seto closed the laptop. The pharaoh couldn't help but stare. Seto was being considerate.

"I have no other means to say this. So I'm just going to say it. I have an obsession over you." He paused to let the words sink in.

Atemu nodded, processing. He had guessed as much since their duel in the Afterlife.

"I thought it was an obsession to defeat you. It was, at first. Then after the Ceremonial Duel, it grew into something else. Or, perhaps I came to the realization it was more than what I thought it was." Seto shrugged. "Either way, I knew I had to see you again. No matter what."

"You know how I would have felt if you had died just to see me." Atemu frowned.

"That's why I did what I did." Seto admitted.

"But that was worse!" Something in the pharaoh snapped. And in that moment a flash of lightning appeared in the sky outside. With a growl, Seto stood just as the thunder echoed. Despite his threatening action Atemu stood his ground. He glared up at him as he held his resolve.

"You risked being erased from total existence. Even memories of you, from everyone! Including your brother." He pointed out, and felt his heart torn at the raw emotions flashing through those eyes.

"I knew of the consequences! I was already warned by them!" Seto snarled, referring to the Plana.

"And you still risked that anyway? Don't you understand what would have happened if I couldn't help you?" Atemu hadn't known that detail.

"I never asked for your help!" Seto yelled over the flash of lightning. "Even after your brief resurrection, it wasn't enough. Not for me. I couldn't get you out of my head! If anything, that only made matters worse! After that, I had to risk it all."

"For what, a duel?" He regretted those words when suddenly his rival was on top of him. He let out a surprise yell, which was drowned out by another flash of lightning. He opened his eyes to those blues burning down at him.

_He is every bit a dragon in human flesh._

"A duel was the only way I knew how to express my drive to see you. Would you have listened to my words? Tell me, _pharaoh_, would you? Or would you have scoffed, and turn me away?" One hand gripped at a thinner arm, the other placed to block Atemu's escape. The pharaoh considered the choice of words for a moment.

"When you put it that way..." He understood now.

At that time, he only saw Seto Kaiba as his rival. Now, however, he didn't know. All he knew was that he felt the same crazy obsession. By the Gods, he should call it for what was, an attraction. And right now he was confused as to why they were arguing in the first place as his body began to react to their closeness.

It didn't take long for Seto to notice. He growled, eyes flashing with lust. He watched the pharaoh, hesitating. Atemu took the initiative to wrap his legs around bony hips. Their growing erections rubbed together from the movement. No more need to be concerned over consent Seto closed the gap between them. Instead of a kiss he leaned to bite and mark a collarbone, as his free hand explored the exposed skin from the crop top.

Atemu all but lost his mind at this point. His moans quickly turned into pleasure filled yells as Seto continued his ministrations. Soon he was a withering mess. A hand felt through brown locks, and it only seemed to spur his partner on as in response the hand that held an arm released it's grip to tease his ass through the leather pants.

"Seto!" Atemu quivered, his body stiffening while his vision blurred.

Seto slowed his teasing the entrance as he pulled away to study his handiwork. Atemu shivered under the scrutiny of the hunger in those eyes. He knew they weren't done and he found himself eager to surrender to Seto. He wanted to help the other find his own release.

"Pharaoh," The tone had Atemu moan softly.

_By the Gods, those eyes and that voice have become my ultimate weakness._


	10. Control

"So, what does this make us?" Atemu knew it was a pointless question. But he needed the reassurance the next morning. He awoke feeling pleasantly sore and butterflies in his stomach at the possessive arms that held him in a warm embrace.

He voiced his anxiety as they gathered their clothes. Seto was moving at a faster pace, for he had waited until the pharaoh woke up before he made any indication of his company needing him. Atemu was overcome with appreciation for this gesture. He had the feeling that Mokuba spent many mornings not being able to spend precious moments with his older brother.

Blue eyes studied him, and Atemu shivered under that gaze.

"For the present, we're a couple. And so long as you want to continue it, I will put in as much effort as I can from my end."

The pharaoh was too shocked to reply. Seto had reached around him for the last piece of his outfit, which was his coat. As he did so a pale hand briefly felt over the darkest marks he caused, which was over the collarbone. Atemu shuddered, grateful the hand was gentle on the bruise.

"I don't have the means to cover it." Atemu had a few other marks, but this one couldn't be hidden under his shirt. The neckline left quite a bit of his skin exposed.

"I don't mind this one being seen. You're mine. Just don't go telling the geek squad anything, got it?" Seto was being possessive.

"You know I wouldn't." Atemu assured, earning a kiss on his forehead. The pharaoh couldn't help a smile. He never would have perceived Seto having tender moments like this.

_He continues to surprise me. An enigma of his own._

"Don't be afraid to message me." And with that he placed his coat in place before he left.

Atemu finished gathering his outfit together. He was grateful that despite how rough they had been in tearing their clothes off the night before, the crop top hadn't been torn in the process. He had a feeling that the other choice Marik had for him wouldn't survive five minutes with the way Seto stared in heated lust.

With a sigh, he went downstairs to meet his friends. Marik had already gathered them for a breakfast to celebrate Joey's and Atemu's success in making through the first round. Although the pharaoh was nervous, he knew better than to go against Seto's pride on this one.

Soon as he sat down however, he wished Seto would be a bit more reasonable. Then it dawned on him that the CEO did this on purpose for being a damn tease before.

_What goes around, comes around I suppose._

"So that's why you didn't come back last night." Marik remarked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh Gods, don't." Atemu dead panned, earning a chuckle.

"Must have been fun." Yugi commented, obviously confused, but gave no indication to inquire any information. However, there was a look in his eye that Atemu didn't need a mind link to understand.

"Not you too, Aibou." The pharaoh blushed now.

"What, I rarely get to tease you. This is perfect." Yugi was taking his shock in stride.

"So uh... Ya gonna tell us who the lucky person is?" Joey inquired, he couldn't stop with the staring.

Atemu noticed how Joey didn't imply the gender. Perhaps he had an open mind than he previously thought. Although he wouldn't have minded telling them, he knew better. Seto made it clear this morning.

"Can't. At least, not right now. Perhaps after the tournament? When everything has calmed down and I'm less of a celebrity." Atemu had a solid reason to provide them.

"Aw, c'mon..." Tristan complained.

Atemu noticed quite a bit of staring. He glanced around, other duelists at other tables were also staring. However that wasn't what got him rattled. He then noticed Ryou, studying him. The pharaoh could see the gears working in his head as he connected the dots.

"I think I know who it is. It's only a guess, though. But if he's not saying who then I won't either. I am glad whatever happened you two worked it out though." Ryou stated, going back to his food.

"Huh? That's not fair!"

"Just leave it be, Tristan. We ain't gotta know all the details, anyway. If da pharaoh and whoever it is ain't comfortable, then it ain't our business." Suddenly a light bulb went off in the blond duelist, and he studied Atemu as the gears worked in his head. The pharaoh could almost see the smoke coming out of Joey's ears as his expression changed from horror to shock, then embarrassment.

"You figured out who it is." Yugi also caught on. He then glanced at the Ishtars, noticing how they have been mostly quiet on this matter. "And judging by how you guys are acting, you three have the front row seat."

"Aibou," Atemu knew where this was going.

"I'm just frustrated. You usually don't hide anything from me. But I also have to remind myself that we don't share a body anymore. I guess a part of me wants what we had before, that kind of bond. I hadn't realized that growing into my own meant this part, too." Yugi cut him off, his voice changed to a more gentle tone the more he spoke.

"Thank you, Aibou." Atemu sighed, relieved. A part of him considered pulling Yugi away at some point and tell him everything. He hated withholding anything from his partner, however he didn't know how Yugi would take this kind of information when he has lately seen Seto under a bad light. However, a part of him couldn't quite blame him.

Maybe he should consult Seto about the situation later. Although he might be a bit biased, Seto understood their bond to consider what to do. It helped that out of his friends, Yugi was considered the sensible one in the CEO's eyes.

xXx

For this tournament, it was structured that the computer didn't choose who would face who until an hour before the scheduled duel to begin. It was a means so the contestants had little time to prepare for their duel and better render their deck to give them the upper hand. Atemu also knew another reason.

Seto was still plagued with the threat of anyone hacking into his company. The problems of the Grand Championship were still fresh in his mind. Atemu couldn't blame him, as it almost crippled Kaiba Corp. While the company had almost been ripped away from him a few times, that was one of the times Seto had one of the worst backlashes concerning his company.

To his surprise, Alvaro was his opponent for this round. Atemu suspected it wasn't chosen by random. However, he understood Seto would be overly cautious and set it up for good measure. It meant removing a potential problem should Alvaro prove to be just as a problem as Diva. Atemu didn't believe Alvaro would be a problem.

"I did consider announcing to forfeit." Alvaro caught him before the cameras were on them.

"Oh? What made you change your mind?" Atemu raised a brow.

"You usually don't have a theme to your deck. Now you do. And, it's not everyday I get the chance to face you." Alvaro smirked slyly.

The pharaoh considered his words. His decks were meant to adapt to whatever his opponent threw at him. The first time he considered his deck to have anything close to a theme was his duel against Yugi. It was meant to bring forth the Egyptian Gods. And in the event they weren't enough then he could easily bring out the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Yugi had forseen this, and proved he was worthy to grow on his own.

"I don't ever aim to disappoint." Atemu smirked, he sensed nothing but friendliness from the Plana.

"Neither do I." Alvaro returned the smile.

Their duel was quite close. Atemu had built his deck to attack his opponents deck and graveyard, but like his usual antics, it can adapt to any situation at hand. Alvaro's deck focused solely on the graveyard, and boosting his life points. His best strength was reducing the duel to a crawl, stalling so he could set his strategy in place that would then quickly cripple his opponents life points without barely attacking with a monster.

His monsters were for the most part, defense. He used other means in an attempt to remove opposing strong monsters. However, Atemu did what he did best. Adapted, and quickly turned the tables around. He had Alvaro waste his tricks, and thus was able to reduce his defense. By reducing the amount of cards sent to his own graveyard that would have raised Alvaro's life points, and at the same point reduce his in a fairly good combo of cards, it didn't take long to reduce the Plana's life points to zero.

And with two hundred life points of his own to spare.

At the end, Alvaro wasn't a sore loser. He shook the pharaoh's hand before taking his leave. Atemu watched him leave, feeling rather grateful that for once, trouble wasn't life threatening or a threat to the entire world. It changed his outlook of this second chance of life to carry the same weight as before.

He glanced at the monitor to see Joey had passed this round, too. In fact his friend was the first he came across as he made his way back to the hotel. Marik had left for some brother time with Rashid for the day. Atemu was surprised to see Joey alone, though.

"Hey, um. About earlier. It's Kaiba, isn't it?" Joey didn't beat around the bush.

"... Yes." He couldn't lie to his friends.

"I won't say anythin' to the others. But, I gotta ask. He treat ya okay? I mean, I know you can take care of yourself. I just can't help but worry, ya know? It's Kaiba." He was just looking out for him. Atemu smiled fondly.

"I assure you, he has matured in a lot of ways. And there is a side of him no one else knows. I doubt even Mokuba has seen much of it, although he knows it's there." The pharaoh recalled the gentle acts of affection.

"No grudges, no hard feelings over the past, nothin' like that?"

"Nothing of the sort. He puts effort to ensure we are equals. And he goes into greater effort that I'm happy. If you're worried about this," Atemu motioned to the visible hickey. "It's just him being possessive enough to show the world without announcing that we're together. That's a step I don't think either of us are ready to take yet."

"... I have a hard time believing that, but I trust ya. You never lied to me. Plus, Yug would've picked up somethin' by now if there was somethin' bad happening." Joey smiled, relieved.

"If anything were the to happen, I will reach out to you and Aibou. And, Joey? Thanks. For talking to me about this in private. And for not spreading word around about it." He meant every word.

"No problem. It's as I said earlier, it ain't any of my business. It only becomes my business if he ain't treatin' ya right. But, thus far he's proving to be a better person than I thought." Joey admitted the last bit.

As they entered the hotel lobby, they were reunited with Tristan and Ryou. Yugi and Teá were having lunch as a couple. The Ishtars were enjoying themselves in the park. Before they could decide on where to go for lunch, Atemu's phone went off. He didn't have to know who it was and answered.

"Lunch in my room?" Seto was straight forward.

"You have time?" Atemu was amazed.

"Mokuba and Roland can handle a few hours without me."

"Sure, then. I'll be there." When he hung up, he looked up to his friends staring.

"So it's just us bachelor's then?" Tristan guessed.

"Sorry. No hard feelings?" He felt apprehensive, aware he hadn't asked them if they were okay with him leaving.

"Go ahead. Just uh, don't come back with more visible hickeys, ya hear?" Joey snickered at the blush he got in response.

"No need to apologise. You two need to squeeze in what time you guys have." Ryou assured.

With a grateful nod, Atemu left. He knew of an employee entrance he knew the access code to. He used it to enter the hotel from a different direction that was more discreet. It didn't take him long before he entered the private room that he had taken residence in the night before.

"How is it the moron of the group figured us out, but not Yugi?" By his tone, Seto was merely curious. He was studying the screen of his laptop.

"He has his moments." Atemu defended. "And Aibou has been seeing you in a bad light since your attempt to resurrect me."

"Nothing that will be a serious threat, right?" Seto did look up at that. The last he needed was unnecessary drama he could avoid now, rather than later when it escalated beyond their control.

"No. I doubt it will. If I explain everything to him. It's just a matter of timing and whether you're comfortable that I speak to him about it." Atemu figured now was the time to mention his concern earlier.

He wanted to close the growing gap between him and Yugi, but he didn't want to place Seto in a position that he would see as a threat. Blue eyes studied him closely for a moment as he considered. As Atemu began to feel his anxiety rise, Seto returned his gaze back to the laptop.

"I suppose you can tell him. He has my respect the most out of that group."

"Thank you. And you should reconsider your view on the others. They have matured in a lot of ways, too." Atemu was mostly thinking of Joey. He had yet to bring the idea to Mokuba yet about Joey's situation. He briefly considered whether to try his hand with Seto instead.

"Hmph." By his response, Atemu knew it was better not to push his luck.

"So, you called me here. And yet your attention elsewhere. Is this how we are to spend our time together?" The pharaoh spoke in a teasing manner as he moved closer. He had aimed to sit himself upon the inviting lap, but Seto snaked an arm around him and pulled him in.

Atemu blinked several times in surprise. Just when he thought he had the upper hand Seto proved him wrong. This was something new between them. And he rather enjoyed the feeling of having the tables turned on him. Those eyes were on him again and his body shuddered involuntarily. Seto smirked at the reaction. It was a thrill that he was the only one to have this effect on the pharaoh.

"I was going to save dessert for last. But, someone is a bit too eager." Seto teased, adjusting Atemu to sit better in his lap. The hands gripping his hips squeezed just enough to deliver the message he was barely containing his desire.

Atemu raised a hand to Seto's hair, feeling how soft the texture was. Then he pulled the other to close the gap with a passionate lip lock. Seto returned the passion as their need for each other grew. As hands explored Atemu pulled away from the kiss to breathe.

"Seto..." He gasped out as teeth gently worked on the hickey on his collarbone.

"Hmm. Hearing you say my name like that, drives me insane." Seto admitted. His voice was heavy with arousal.

"Funny, because hearing you call me pharaoh has me weak." Atemu laughed softly. His laugh was cut off when one of the exploring hands found a sensitive spot.

"Pharaoh." His voice was sensual and erotic.

Atemu melted completely. His resolve to be a challenge this time around dissolved. Seto had a power over him that no one else had the luxury to have. Atemu couldn't think of anyone else he would rather hand over this level of control.


	11. Resolution

The tournament had no issues. Atemu found himself facing many challenging duelists, and each of them held a good stance against him. However, none had yet to have him so close to defeat as Alvaro did.

Then he found himself at the final round. With each round his fame grew. At first he grew nervous going out, but his friends had his back. Even Seto encouraged him not to let them turn him into a hermit.

His fame had all eyes on him as he stood before the other final contender. Joey Wheeler had an air of confidence mixed with bubbling excitement. Atemu had been most anxious to have a duel against his friend. And as the tournament came ever closer to the grand finale, the two climbed until the very end.

The atmosphere was filled with electricity from the pure excitement all around. And for the first time Seto Kaiba was showing his face in the final showdown as he watched from his view. The final was taking place in the same duel arena as the Grand Championship. It was a weird concept for Yugi to be seen in the sidelines, just as anxious as he had no idea which one to cheer on more.

"I don't think I know which of you to cheer more." Yugi confessed the night before. They were alone in the pharaoh's suite, for once he had decided to set time aside for his partner.

"Just cheer for us both. I don't mind which of us you end up supporting more." Atemu assured as he went through his deck.

"Hmm. But afterwards, you intend to keep your promise with me?" Yugi leaned his back against the pharaoh.

"You know I keep my promises, Aibou." Atemu chuckled.

"I know. I just needed the reassurance."

Atemu had made a promise to Yugi that he will inform him everything that he had been withholding from him after the final duel. As this tournament became more challenging with each round, he found his brain too focused on preparing for the next challenge. Not even Seto could help him relax, as much as he tried.

"You know, I didn't think you would be like this when you were to enter the tournament." Seto commented earlier that morning.

"Are you regretting ever asking me to participate?" Atemu felt guilty for the amount of time the tournament was consuming of him. He supposed it was mostly due he was used to sharing the burden with Yugi. Everything was different on his own.

"Never. Watching you out there is a thrill of it's own. I only regret I forced myself to be in the sidelines. I'm itching to face you with your current deck. Only, with the addition of Dark Magician." The CEO admitted with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted." Atemu had slowly been editing his deck to eventually include his faithful companion. It didn't openly support Dark Magician, however including the monster would become smoother than it did at the beginning of the tournament.

Atemu shivered under that gaze of desire. No matter what those eyes had him weak. And he didn't mind it at all. Seto was well aware of the effect he had on him. In some instances he used it to his advantage in his attempts to help the pharaoh relax. It worked up until the next morning of the next round.

And now he stood at the final duel of the tournament.

From the start their duel was explosive. Atemu found himself facing a new Joey, and forced himself to adapt accordingly. The way Joey set the pace was similar to how Seto had him dance. Only, his long time friend had a different means to keep him on his toes.

And before he knew it Joey had him cornered. Atemu's response was explosive in a way his friends had never seen before. While they stood in shock, Seto only laughed. Everyone stared at him, confused at his reaction, and even more so with his expression of a cold dark smirk and eyes burning.

It was then Yugi had an epiphany.

"You... It's you isn't it?" Yugi couldn't elaborate his question, and those eyes turned on him. The shorter duelist felt his blood freeze under that gaze. He hadn't seen that look since his first attempt at resurrecting the pharaoh.

"It's about time you figured it out, Yugi." Seto chuckled darkly. "I would have thought it wouldn't take you very long to connect the dots. But you disappointed me when Wheeler figured it out before you did."

Suddenly the rest of the gang understood. All of them were too shocked as they processed. Seto wasn't the only one relieved, for the group had trouble keeping their reactions in check and blurt everything out.

"Is this your doing?" Yugi found his courage.

"Hardly. I merely showed him to accept all aspects of himself. I pushed him further than anyone ever had. I'm amazed and amused the next person to rile this side of him is Wheeler of all people." He didn't admit it out loud, but he was anxious as anyone to see how Joey held up against Atemu.

To even Atemu's surprise Joey held his ground. And the duel climbed to a level rivaling how he dueled Seto. And due to his friend holding up just fine Atemu didn't feel guilty keeping up his onslaught to push his opponent further. Joey met him halfway, never ready to give up hope.

Then in a sudden change of events, Atemu found himself unable to bring forth strong monsters. By now both their life points were less than a thousand, their decks nearing the end. He had built his deck for a quick duel, and by using most of his combos and tricks he was reduced to barely hanging on. He had faith to turn it around to his favor.

But his miscalculation of his friend reduced his life points to zero. He had only one card left to draw. Even if he held out one more turn, he would have been automatically disqualified if he couldn't draw the one card to turn the tables.

They stared for a long moment, minds processing like moving through molasses. The first to recover was Atemu. He smiled, relief flooding him to have the duel come to an end. And he was proud to watch his best friend grow. He raised a hand for a thumbs up, a gesture he reserved for his friends. And he was showing the whole world his affection to a worthy duelist.

Atemu reluctantly raised his gaze to Seto. To his amazement, he wasn't angry. Although his body language spoke of cold fury, his eyes were gentler. They didn't burn with hatred or disgust. He then shocked the world.

"And the winner is Joey Wheeler! With this champion rising the ranks, the World Cup Championship is now over. Congratulations to all who have participated in Kaiba Corp's tournament."

It finally began to process through Joey's brain. He started crying. His body even shook. Then he shook it off and jumped high in the air, arms raised as he howled to his heart's content as the crowd cheered. After a few seconds of acknowledging the crowd Joey rushed over to Atemu and pulled him into a bear hug. The pharaoh laughed as he returned the gesture.

"Thanks, pharaoh. For pushin' me beyond my limits. I needed that." Joey was beyond grateful. When he pulled away though, he sighed in relief. "But I gotta admit, you're scary when you're like dat."

"I apologise, it's a part of me that I am not proud of." Atemu had mixed emotions of allowing himself to respond like that to his friend.

"I understand. But you gotta remember, it's a part of you. And, in comparin' to when ya used the Orichalcos, you're better at controlling that side of you. I'm proud of ya." Joey flashed a smile as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Joey." In all honesty the pharaoh was more relieved that his friend wasn't holding his response against him.

xXx

In the aftermath of the tournament, Kaiba Corp hosted an after party. All contenders had the option to join in with their friends or family. Almost all of them did. The only missing contender was Alvaro, but everyone's focus was on Joey and Atemu.

Without journalists or cameras in the party, Seto boldly intervened if anyone approached Atemu and openly flirted. His commanding presence combined with his eyes burning a cold fury had everyone scurry away rather quickly. Thus far, despite the alcohol going around, security wasn't needed to be called.

"So...are they a thing?" Someone asked, noticing the CEO's possessiveness.

"Who cares? Let's just enjoy the party!" Someone else shouted, and many others raised their glasses in agreement.

"They're going to figure it out, you know." Atemu pointed out softly. They stood at the sidelines, Atemu was enjoying a glass of wine. Seto barely touched anything, preferring to watch for any inappropriate behavior than allowing himself to relax.

"And? Your friends know by now. The rest of the world can shit itself for all I care. Unless you don't feel comfortable with the world knowing?" Seto turned to him, eyes curious.

"I don't mind if you don't. It might drive them away from flirting." Atemu commented. Just as he said those words a familiar arm snaked around him for a hand to grip his hip tightly. The pharaoh found himself blushing, the wine had obviously just started to kick in even though this was his second glass.

Almost immediately most of the party goers avoided them. Seto was intimidating enough, but somehow seeing him being possessive had most quickly clear away from him. Atemu began to wonder if this was a good idea after all. Yugi was the first to approach after some time passed.

"Mind if I join you? They're getting a bit rowdy for my liking." Either he had a bit to drink, or he knew they couldn't say no as he scooted a chair to sit next to them. His cheeks had a hint of pink in them.

"I've been considering putting a stop to the drinks." Seto admitted. The noise level wasn't insane, and thus far everyone was having a good time. But he wished to avoid any accidents.

"Switch them with punch. I don't think they'll notice at this point." Yugi suggested. It didn't take long for Seto to consider the idea.

"You two better not get into trouble." He said as he stood.

"Hey, it's not our fault the world threw it's problems at us. At least, it used to anyways." Yugi joked, not bothered by the glare he received.

Seto glanced at the pharaoh. He was hesitant, but he knew that with Yugi around Atemu wouldn't do anything stupid unless provoked.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Atemu assured him. He had a flashback to the day Yugi barged into the office demanding to see him. By Seto's expression the pharaoh wasn't the only one.

For the first time he left Atemu's side to attend to his duties as CEO of Kaiba Corp as he made sure that every alcoholic beverage they were serving was replaced with something else. He even went into such detail that the replacements were of similar colors so as to trick the attendees.

"So how did this come about? Between you and him?" Yugi inquired curiously.

"Hm. It just happened. I felt an incredible attraction to him. And to my surprise, the feeling was mutual." Atemu shrugged, his mind buzzed now.

"So it happened with a snap of a finger? Just like that?" Yugi was skeptical.

"More or less. Kind of started with an argument, then the next thing I know we're kissing. That was when that bitch snapped a photo and tried to blackmail me with it." Atemu didn't care for his language right now. It was just the two of them sitting together and he knew his partner didn't mind.

"Heh. Sounds like how it would start with the two of you." Yugi laughed.

"It had me hooked, to say the least." The pharaoh chuckled with him.

"I have sensed you've been happy. Happier than when you first came back. Is that because of him?" Yugi guessed as he grabbed a non alcoholic drink.

"Mhmm." Atemu confirmed. "He goes out of his way for me. I sometimes question if I'm worthy of it, but he proves to me that I am. So I return the gesture as much as I can."

"Sounds like both of you go out of your way to make it work." Yugi observed, amazed as he processed this information.

"It's not always perfect. We're learning as we go. But so far we've made it work." Atemu recalled the few nights during the tournament he was overly snappy and frustrated due to lack of sleep. Seto would snap back at him, only to regret it later for his response.

Atemu felt guilty for taking it out on him in the first place. He was so ready for the tournament to be over already. But some part of him couldn't bring himself to lose on purpose. He knew Seto wouldn't be pleased with that either, but he did express if it was too much for him mentally, then he would support any decision he made.

It was enough for Atemu to keep pushing. He was eager for the chance to duel Joey. He wanted to see for himself how much his friend had grown. To put him to a test similar to Yugi and Seto. Joey passed with flying colors.

"That's good to hear. I was worried for a minute. How he laughed when you exploded like that in the duel against Joey. I got scared. But then afterwards, Joey explained it all to me. He wanted to test you, and in the end you tested him beyond his limits too. He's amazed he pulled off that win." Yugi surmised.

"Even if I was able to hold on one more turn, I couldn't turn it around on my last card to draw." Atemu couldn't help but check what card would have been his last. It wouldn't have done him any good other than stall for one more turn. Which he wouldn't have been able to pull off.

"A loss through a deck out? You've had close calls, but never one like that." The other commented.

"I know. It's why I'm glad he was able to take my life points down in his final attack. Winning by my deck running out would have had him question if he really did win or if it was sheer dumb luck." Atemu was proud of Joey.

They sat in silence as they watched their friend. Joey was probably the loudest of the attendees. But considering he was the champion of the tournament, he had every right. His positive and easy going attitude kept the party going and everyone was celebrating with him.

"So what are your plans? Now that the tournament is over?" Yugi asked after a few minutes of watching them having fun.

"Hmm. No idea. We had another tournament planned sometime in the future. I can't give details, but this tournament was to make way for the new wave of duelists." Atemu caught himself from disclosing too much information. Although he trusted Yugi.

"Let me guess, I don't have a choice in the next one." Yugi sighed.

"Only if you wish to participate." Atemu was saving the detail he had thought of as a surprise.

"You're hiding something again." Yugi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Am I? Or am I just teasing you?" The pharaoh couldn't help it. He leaned in closer, but misjudged his balance and the pair of them fell to the floor. Yugi laughed, which prompted Atemu to laugh with him.

"I can't even leave you two alone for five minutes." Seto stood over them, arms crossed.

"We're not that bad." Atemu pouted, as Yugi helped him to his feet. He felt a sudden dizziness overcome him. A hand steadied his body.

"I think you've had enough." Without so much as a second thought that everyone was watching by now, Seto scooped the pharaoh up in his arms and carried him out.

"They're going to talk about that later." Atemu said, although he wasn't at all worried.

"Let them. I don't care anymore if the whole world knows. So long as they learned before the world did." Seto referred to the pharaoh's friends.

"Really? That was your reasoning?" He was shocked. The CEO had put the consideration of Atemu's friends knowing before the rest of the world of their relationship. That was new.

"I wouldn't hear the end of it if they found out like everyone else did." Seto had a point.

Atemu could only silently agree. He leaned his head against a broad chest as he mulled over the recent events. At first he was afraid of what his future will hold at this second chance of life. But now he was more confident it won't be bleek or full of regrets. All of his friends bloomed into their own. And Seto was maturing in ways he never thought would witness.

"Is it too early to say I love you?" Atemu had been wanting to say it for a while now. But he had been too timid. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave him the courage.

"I've been waiting for you to say it." Seto didn't hesitate in his answer. "You are mine as I am yours."

"I love you." Encouraged, Atemu said them again.

"As I love you, pharaoh."

_This second chance was worth the sacrifice._


End file.
